Crossfire
by missNOBODYa.k.aKiDcRaXy
Summary: After leaving Water 7, The Straw Hats head out for the Florian Triangle only to be stopped half way. Now landing at a mysterious Island that shouldn't exist and meeting a girl who's part bird, They begin to notice that her feather's aren't the only thing she's trying to hide. fixed first chapter!
1. Beautiful creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only my OC.**

**A.N: This is my second attempt of writing, sorry if I'm not that good...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Beautiful Creature

The sun's high in the sky as the wind blew pushing the sails of the _Thousand Sunny_. Everything was quiet on deck, which was an odd but welcoming event. Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were fishing, Robin was on deck reading and a certain navigator was sitting next to her with a newspaper, Zoro was in the crow's nest training and Franky was hammering away at the railing, fixing the damage that was caused during one of Sanji and Zoro fights.

It was a beautiful day and nothing can ruin this blissful peac—

"Fish!"

. . . Spoke to soon.

"Fish! Fish! We caught a fish~!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered as they made their way to put the fish in the aquarium. Though it was a short victory as the fish slipped out of Luffy's grip and flopped in the air only to end up biting Usopp's head. Robin smiled at their antics as they tried to pry the fish from Usopp's head.

* * *

_Clink,_ grunt

_Clink,_ grunt

_Clink,_ grunt

Zoro was drenched in sweat as he lifted the heavy weight above his head only to swing it back down again. He's been at it since lunch when that shitty cook decided to pick a fight with him. That stupid bloody nose basta- no, he needs to concentrate while training, can't have any distractions-

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FISH!"

He just had to jinx it.

"What are they doing?" Zoro grumbled before putting his weights down_. 'Might as well take a break'_. Curiously, Zoro looked out the window to see Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp trying to grab a fish that was flopping on deck_. 'Idiots_'. He looked up and saw a figure in the horizon. Narrowing his eyes he noticed it had an all too familiar mark.

* * *

"OI, Luffy! We have company!" Zoro shouted through the speakers.

After finally catching the fish Luffy gave (move like shoved) the fish to Usopp and jumped down the stairs to the rails with Chopper closely following. Everyone went to the railing to see and all too familiar ship sail towards them.

"Marines." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Again?" Nami sighed "They don't seem to give up." It's true. Ever since they left Water 7 they seemed to be running into more marines. After what happened at Enies Lobby they all received bounties, which means they all have to be more careful.

Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest landing with a light –Thud- and walked over to the railing. "Well we did declare war on the world government." He stated as a smirk found a way to his face. His hand subconsciously gripping his katana, he was just itching for a fight.

* * *

**-MARINES-**

"Sir! Pirates sighted!"

"Oh?" the captain looked through a telescope to get a better look at who their dealing with. A smirk graced his lips as his eyes looked at the Jolly Roger. "It's the Straw Hats."

"Re-really?" the young marine that spotted the ship silently gulped. He heard about the fight that broke out in Enies Lobby, which is now in ruins. He stared at his captain and felt a chill run down his spine when he saw the glint in his eyes.

"Prepare the cannons and open fire when ready!" the captain ordered.

"S-sir! Yes sir!" the marine saluted before running off.

The marine captain chuckled as the pirate ship came closer into view_. 'I'll probably get a promotion if I bring them in.'_

* * *

"They're gonna start shooting, everyone get ready!"

Zoro was about to take out his swords when he heard a low hum and a light splash. Was it a cannon ball? No, to small . . . Probably just a fish. He was about to dismiss it when he heard it again only this time it was followed by a light thud.

Curious, he looked over the railing only to see a flash of silver and a tail as it splashed the water. _'Strange_'. It had a tail but it didn't look like a fish. Narrowing his eyes he saw a dark shape move in the water. He gripped the railing and leaned out farther and saw it again followed by hushed voices.

_"Pirates . . . marines . . . close . . . hide . . . safety. . ."_

"Is everything alright mister swordsman?"

He looked over to see Robin accompanied by her usual poker face. Zoro opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a cannon ball landing to close to the ship. They looked up and saw three cannon balls heading towards the ship. Everyone fell from the aftershock as two cannon ball landed by the side of the ship. The third one was aimed straight toward the upper side of the ship where Usopp was putting away the fish.

Everyone stared in shock as they saw Usopp, who was scared stiff, watch as the cannon ball came closer.

_'Shit!' _Zoro thought as he got his swords out to cut the cannon ball, but at the angle he's at it wouldn't save Usopp.

"NO!"

Time seemed to slow down, as Zoro's attack went to slice the cannon ball a huge wave crashed into Usopp making him lose his balance and fall down the stairs. The entire ship shook as Zoro's attack hit the cannon ball causing it to explode.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled as he made his way toward the fallen sniper, "Are you okay?"

**-BAM-**

"ITTE!*" Usopp massaged the large bump that formed on his head, "What was that for?!"

"For scaring us half to death!" Nami scolded, "Pay attention next time before you get yourself killed!"

"At least swordsman-bro cut the cannon ball." said Franky.

"Not much good it did." Sanji grumbled as he tried to light another cigarette, the last one going out 'cause of the previous wave.

"What did you say ero-cook." Zoro growled.

"Yer heard me you shitty swordsman, part of the ship still blew up." Sanji said as he and Zoro started glaring at each other. "The only reason Usopp was save was 'cause of the wave-" The ringing sound of cannon fire made them look up as hails of cannon balls were heading straight toward them.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy's rubber body blew up to an enormous size and shot back the cannon balls. Zoro and Sanji repelled any stray cannon balls Luffy might have missed, even Franky was helping, shooting at on coming cannon balls making them explode.

As the cannon balls stopped Zoro swore he heard hushed voices coming from the water only a little clearer this time.

_"Sister . . . gone . . . help. . ."_

'_I must be hearing things_.' He wasn't the only one. A certain archaeologist was looking at the water as well, a look of pure shock on her face.

The waters became quite as the marines prepared to fire only to be stopped by an enchanting sound.

_"Sailing . . ."_

The straw hats stopped as well as they tried to locate the sound of the voice.

_"Sailing. . ."_

They heard a splash on deck and saw a beautiful creature sitting on the railing. Everyone's jaws dropped and Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as they stared at the girl before them, her tail swishing beautifully as she smiled at them.

"Mer-mermaid" Chopper said as he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Th-that's not possible," Nami stated as she looked down at the Log Pose. "We haven't even reached the Florian Triangle yet."

Robin seemed to lose her composure before returning to her usual poker face, but this didn't go unnoticed by a certain marimo. Everyone looked as they heard the mermaid begin to sing.

_"Somewhere beyond the sea"_

_"Somewhere waiting for me . . ."_

Everyone stared in awe. Not only was she beautiful but her voice was the voice of angels, haunting yet beautiful. How can a creature like this exist?

_"My lover stands on golden sands"_

_"And watches the ships that go sailing . . ."_

By now the mermaids were surrounding the ship and singing along with the original, their voice just so hypnotic that it left the crew in a trance, but the boys seemed more entranced than the girls.

_"Somewhere beyond the sea"_

_"He's there watching for me . . ."_

The marines were doing no better. Mermaids appeared by the railing and ensnared the marines with their melody.

_"If I could fly like birds on high"_

_"Then straight to his arms"_

_"I'd go sailing . . ."_

The boys simultaneously walked toward the creature, their eyes blank.

"_It's far beyond the stars"_

_"It's near beyond the moon . . ."_

Blue swirls started to form on one side of the original mermaid's face and spread down to her arms and stomach. The tattoos started to glow as they covered one side of her body as she continued singing.

_"I know beyond a doubt"_

_"My heart will lead me there soon . . ."_

"Nami," said girl looked over to Robin, her voice filled with worry, which is rare. "We have to get them away."

Nami hesitantly nodded. "Right!" she took out her Perfect Clima-Tact and twirled it in her fingers preparing for her attack. She looked over at Sanji as he came closer to the mermaid as she sang her melodious song.

_"We'll meet beyond the shore"_

_"We'll kiss just as before . . ."_

Her eyes widened slightly as the creature cupped Sanji's cheek and leaned in . . .

_"Happy we'll be beyond the sea"_

_"And never again I'll go sailing."_

. . .showed her fangs and hissed.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

Thunder and lightning ran through the air and electrocuted the mermaid, causing her to jump back into the water, and crew mates. Her nakama lay scattered on deck, faces charcoal from the shock and their body twitching every so often. Only Luffy was still standing looking at his fallen crew mates, the lightning not having any effect on his rubber body.

"Nani?* What happened?" Luffy asked, finally breaking out of the trance. The rest of the crew was starting to get up, their body still humming with electricity.

Nami was about to answer when the ship shook, almost as if something rammed into it. Everyone made their way to the railing to see the mermaids swimming around the ship, like a predator circling their prey. Their colorful tails make it look like a rainbow fell from the sky.

"LOOK!" Usopp pointed a shaking finger ahead making everyone look up and gawked.

"Wh-what happened to the marine ship?!" Chopper asked as comical tears ran from his and Usopp's face.

Up ahead, the marine ship lied in ruins as it was slowly sinking deeper into the water. Any men left on board were being viciously attacked by the 'mermaids' who grabbing them and dragged them helplessly into the watery abyss.

Everyone stared as they let the situation sink in. It was an ambush . . . and they were next.

Another jerk brought them out of their thoughts as the 'mermaids' proceeded to jump out of the water and land on deck. Their tails turned into silk skirts which covered their newly formed legs. They proceeded to lung at the shock crew. Everyone got on the defensive as they proceeded to knock the creatures back into the water, though they quickly became out numbered.

"No matter how many we take out they just keep coming." Zoro stated as he quickly threw a mermaid over board only to be surrounded by three more. Not to mention it was getting hard to see in the dark- wait dark?

All around everything thing was covered by a thick blanket of grey. The sky was no longer visible.

"When did this fog come in?" Franky questioned as he tried to get the mermaids off him.

"Get off my ship!" Luffy shouted furiously as he used his gum gum whip to knock them back into the ocean.

Hissing can be heard as five mermaids surrounded Usopp. One of them hissed "Where is she?" before pinning him to the ground.

**-pop- -pop- -pop-**

Everyone was surprised as the mermaids hissed and jumped into the ocean as a fire cracker was thrown on deck. Confused, they all looked up to see Robin there smiling innocently as if nothing happened, "There scared of fire and bright lights." She stated as if its the most obvious thing in the world. Their jaw dropped, _'It's that simple!?'_

Soon after the cracker went out the mermaids proceeded to get back on board but were stopped by Usopp's 'Blaze Ball' making them dive back into the watery abyss.

"Franky! Use the Coup de Burst and get us out of here!" Nami order through the thick fog.

"On it sis!"

Franky used 'Fresh fire' to get any stray mermaids away from the helm. "Mina*! brace yourselves!"

He grabbed the steering wheel and pulled the lever.

"COUP DE BURST!"

**xxx**

A seagull squawked over head as it glided over the _Thousand Sunny_ and landed lightly on deck only to fly away spooked as Nami stood up rubbing her head. They defiantly weren't use to that. "Is everyone ok?"

After hearing a few grumble 'yes' and one 'I think my nose is broken' it was safe to saw everyone was fine . . . well almost everyone. She glanced over to Usopp as Chopper was helping him straighten out his nose. Yup, they were fine. Her thoughts were cut short as her captain asked an interesting question.

"Where are we?"

Nami hummed before responding. "Well we shouldn't have strayed too far from the path . . ." she glanced at the arrow in her Log Pose noticing it was pointing in the other direction, which was straight ahead_. 'What?'_

"Land ho!" Luffy's voice echoed through the ship in excitement as he stretched his way to the figure head to get a better look.

"That's weird." Nami mused, genuinely confused. She checked the map earlier, there wasn't supposed to be an Island nearby, especially this close to the Florian Triangle. _'Well this is the grand line . . .' _she tried to convince herself but something doesn't seem right. The Log Pose would have pointed at the island the moment they left Water 7, so why didn't it?

After making their way toward their excited captain, they saw the beautiful sight that lay ahead of them. A large island that was mainly shaded by the different types of trees that height can rival mountains. strange sounds were coming from the jungle making Usopp quake in fear and Luffy's eyes light up in anticipation.

"I thought they weren't supposed to be any Islands around." Chopper said eyeing the Island suspiciously not liking the spooky aura it was giving off.

Nami hummed gaining the crews attention. "Actually there's not supposed to be an island around here." she said, surprising the crew.

"Are you sure?" Usopp questioned. He didn't doubt Nami, after all she's the best navigator there is . . . And that what worries him. Islands just don't appear out of nowhere. He silently gulped looking back at the spooky jungle.

"Of course I'm sure, I checked the map earlier. There aren't supposed to be any islands around for miles." She said leaning on the railing, still trying to figure out where the island came from and how they missed something that large.

Luffy slammed his fist downward onto his hands as a sign of understanding. "So it's a mystery Island."

Everyone sweat dropped, well that is until Nami spoke. "Actually, for once he's right."

"WHAT?!" no one could believe it. Luffy was actually right . . . and Nami admitted it.

"AH! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! EVERYONE SAVE THEMSELVES!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as they ran frantically around deck. Everyone started chuckling as Luffy yelled at them.

"OI! WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

They all broke into uncontrollable laughter as Luffy chased the duo around deck.

As the laughter died down Robin felt someone staring at her and turned to meet Zoro suspicious eyes, He didn't forget what happened earlier. "Say Robin," Zoro started, getting her and the crews attention. "how did you know those things weakness?"

There was a pregnant pause as the crew looked at Robin, curiosity shone in their eyes.

She gave a nonchalant shrug, "Lucky guess." Before they were able to question her further she started walking down the stairs, "I need to retrieve something from the lady's quarters," she glanced over at Nami before continuing. "Nami? Would you care to follow?"

After muttering a quick 'sure' Nami followed in pursuit behind Robin. They all watched in silence as the two girls quickly disappeared behind the room door.

"That was . . . strange." Franky said as he tried to remove the tension that was left in the air.

Zoro crossed his arms. Robin became closed of pretty fast and that bothered him. It must have showed because a minute later Usopp questioned him.

"Somethin' wrong Zoro?" Usopp asked from his hiding spot, still trying to get away from Luffy.

"Yeah . . ." Having their attention he continued. "Have you guys noticed that Robins been acting . . . strange?"

"Whaddya mean?" Sanji said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"She seems . . . off." Zoro tried to explain. "Almost as if she's hiding something." He finished as Luffy dragged a nearly unconscious Chopper behind him, causing Usopp to sweat bullets and silently gulp knowing he was next if Luffy found him.

Luffy looked around before asking, "Have you guys seen Usopp? I can't find him anywhere."

Sanji smirked as he was about to answer when someone else cut him off. "Oi Luffy, didn't you say somethin' 'bout land?" Usopp said from his hiding spot as he disguised his voice making it sound lower.

"Huh?" Luffy scratched his head remembering what he said earlier. "Yeah land!" He cheered as he dropped Chopper's arm and ran. "Adventure here I come!"

". . . I can't believe he fell for that." Franky said as he heard Usopp snicker as he stood from his hiding spot.

"Yup! Nobody messes with the great Captain Usopp!" He boasted seeing how his plan worked. Suddenly, he felt something grab him as stopped to look down, his face paled. A rubber arm wrapped around his waist.

uh oh. . .

"Found you!" Luffy shouted as he reeled back his arm taking a helpless Usopp with him.

"He just had to talk." Sanji commented as he took another drag of his cigarette. Franky helped Chopper up, cringing slightly as he heard Usopp's cries of help as Luffy proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

"C'mon guys let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. Usopp's body lay slumped on the floor covered in bruises and a fairly large lump on his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming." Sanji flicked his cancer stick into the ocean before following a hyper active Luffy.

Franky and Zoro followed right behind him as Chopper grabbed his backpack and help Usopp up following in pursuit of their captain. They all made their way to the Island, not expecting what's to come.

**xxx**

The Island looks a lot more eerie up close. The rustling of leaves and the sounds of large animals was enough to make Usopp leg tremble. "I think I have I-can't-step-in-a-scary-jungle disease."

As the guys were ignoring Usopp's excuses a gentle breeze made Choppers nose twitch. A new aroma entered the air, one that he didn't know. He glanced around becoming more unsettled as he heard something move in the nearby trees.

Silently gulping he tried to warn the crew of his discovery. "Guys . . ." He caught their attention. "I don't think we're alone . . ." Just as he said those words a loud voice echoed across the beach causing Usopp and Chopper to tremble.

"Who goes there?" spoke a feminine voice full of authority.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy announced with his trade-mark grin.

Silence followed by rustling of leaves that seemed to be coming from all directions. After letting the words sink in the voice spoke again. "Outsiders are not welcomed here. Leave now or suffer the consequences." the voice warned. Zoro narrowed his eyes, trying to pin point the location of the speaker. There was a lilt to hear words, almost as if it didn't speak the language.

Luffy stuck his tongue out in a childlike manner. "You can't tell me what to do!" He started walking toward the jungle completely ignoring his crews shocked faces and the warning. Before taking another step Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's vest stopping him as three hard feathers were shot in front of him, almost meeting their target.

Looking to where the feathers were shot they noticed a fairly large tree in the middle of the beach, isolated from the rest.

Silence. Deafening silence.

Only one thought ran through everyone's mind. _'How did we miss that?!'_

Luffy broke the silence. "A TALKING TREE!" star eyes looked up in awe. "COOL!"

"You idiot!" Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro yelled shark-teethed.

Rustling of leaves stopped them from hitting their idiot captain as they looked in anticipation as they heard the voice speak again. "You did not heed my warning so prepare to suffer the consequences." Two beady eyes glared at them from the tree.

"Look out!" Chopper warned as Zoro proceeded to slash at the tree only for his attack to be stopped by two large talons.

All of them had a look of pure shock as they stared at the creature in front of them.

* * *

"Huh, where did everyone go?" Nami finally emerged from the room with Robin in tow only to find the deck empty. _'I thought it was to quiet...'_

Robin smiled at her friend's confused expression. "Where else." She said as they looked over at the island, subconsciously gripping the shell in her hand tighter_. 'It's been so long...'_

Nami sighed, exasperated. She knew she couldn't stop her captain once he made up his mind, which worried her. Him being the Baka* he is. "Let's just hope they don't run into trouble."

Almost on cue, two familiar shouts were heard coming from the Island.

"THOSE IDIOTS!"

* * *

"HARPY!" Usopp and Chopper cried; hugging each other tightly. The rest weren't doing much better. Franky gawked as Zoro's eyes widened slightly. The only ones that weren't shocked were Sanji; who was doing his weird spaghetti dance with hearts in his eyes, shouting something about a 'heavenly angel', and Luffy; yelling 'sugoi!*' with starry eyes.

Zoro grunted giving one final push making the harpy lose her grip and fly back.

They looked at her, taking in her features. she had short fiery red hair that swayed in her sun-kissed face with each flap, hovering in place. They were like two red curtains nearly covering her emerald green eyes that promised pain if you crossed her. A sleeveless, black backless tank top with a neck hook covered her upper body. Below that was a blue demine shorts and long red tail feathers with black ends. Her arms were covered by red feathers with black tips and her hand had claws on them making them look like talons. (see cover of story for reference )

Below the shorts you see two long bird legs and two sharp clawed feet. Tribal cuffs could be seen on both ankles or were there supposed to be. Her round face held a sinister smile as she snickered. "You still wish to fight even though the outcome is inevitable." she glanced at Zoro's swords. "How predictable."

Flapping her arms to fly higher she looked down with a smirk on her face. "I suggest that you run." Before they could question her she gave her arms one final thrust. "FEATHER DANCE!" Hails of hard feathers rained down on the crew, but instead of hearing cries of agony, a loud cracking sound filled the air.

Down below, the Straw Hats were protected by a giant bolder that was being held up by Luffy. With each feather that hit the boulder caused it to crack from the sheer force of the impact. As the rain ended the boulder cracked into pieces.

Luffy had an unreadable expression on his face as he flared his nostril like a bull. "Okay, now I'm really mad!" He charged forward as he got his arms ready.

"Gum Gum..." He got into position in front of the harpy as she hovered in place with an amused expression on her face. She already knew how this would play out, and she was ready.

"Gatling!"

Barrages of fists were shot toward her only form them to miss as she dodged the oncoming attack. Zoro stared in amazement as the girl effortlessly dodged Luffy's fists and shield herself with her feathers if they came to close to the face.

Suddenly, Luffy's attack was stopped as the harpy had his fists in her talons, gripping them tightly. "Interesting..." Glancing down at Luffy, she smirked as he grit his teeth. "Your hands move fast to create the illusion of many, when they are only two."

"Give them back so I can kick your ass!" He tried to pull them back but she only flapped harder, not wanting to give him what he wants. It was like tug-of-war and neither side wanted to give in.

"Exploding Star!"

Letting go of Luffy's hand, she flew back to dodge Usopp's exploding star only to have another attack thrown at her.

"Strong Right!" Franky fired his chained fist at the harpy expecting to catch her of guard only to find that she twisted her body and grabbing his chain instead. He started losing his grip on the sand as she flapped harder, trying to pull him of the ground.

Seeing Franky's problem, Chopper and Usopp grabbed Franky and tried to pull him back but she wouldn't allow that. With a devilish smile, she gave one final pull, knocking the trio of their feet, and flew into the air. After flying high enough she stopped to look down at the Helpless people that hanged onto Franky, not wanting to fall from this height. She began spinning the chain before letting it go resulting in them landing half buried in the sand.

She couldn't help but smirk. This was almost to easy.

"Get down here!"

Oops. she almost forgot about them. Looking down at the remaining trio she noticed that one of them had hearts in his eyes. This wasn't going to take to long, after all only two of them seemed like they wanted to fight. The Straw Hat wearing boy that yelled at her started moving his arm in a circular motion while the Bushido was putting a sword in his mouth. The swirly brow man was still swooning over her beauty. Yup, this looked easy . . . but then again looks can be deceiving.

Luffy stretched out and grabbed her ankles as he tried to bring her down. His face soon fell as he began to feel weak. Bringing his arms back he began to fall backwards before Sanji grabbed him. "Luffy . . .?"

They both looked up hearing the harpy snicker. "He's an Akuma no mi* user." Hitching up her legs you could get a clear view of the cuffs on her ankles. "The kairouseki* weakens them, do they not?"

Zoro inwardly cursed. She had an advantage in the sky and she knew it. He had to even the playing field or else they would be here a while. Looked over, he saw Sanji trying to hold Luffy up. "Oi, Luffy." The boy lazily looked up. "I'm going to get her down, ok?" Luffy weakly nodded as Zoro tied his bandanna around his head.

"Oi marimo! You better not hurt her!" Sanji said trying to get the idiots attention. Even if she was the enemy she was a lady none the less. He would have tried to stop him if he didn't have to help Luffy.

"Your merely prolonging the inevitable. "She stated before blocking his attacks with her talons. He gripped tighter as she latched onto his swords. Not letting go, she leaned in closer to his face startling him a bit, "Final chance. Leave or die." He swore he saw something flash in her eyes but didn't have time to think about it when she applied more weight to his swords causing him to grunt before responding. "Sorry lady but my captain won't allow it." There it was again. It only lasted a second but it was there.

Sadness.

"So be it." She whispered.

His eyes widen when she started retracting her feathers leaving her claw arms bare. '_What's she doing...'_ His thoughts were stopped as two red, black tipped wings sprung from her back. She flapped them a few time, getting use to the feeling before smirking at his scowling face. "Let us end this." She pulled back her hand preparing to strike at her trapped prey_. 'Crap...' _he couldn't move his swords from her tight grip and he couldn't back up with the weight she was giving him.

Her clawed hands shot out and-

"Exploding Star!"

With a bird like shriek she flew back, her wings slightly burn and her face full of ash making it hard to see. The ringing in her ear bothered as she tried to rub the ash out of her eye. As the ringing stopped she could hear fast footsteps come at her. With blurry eyes she could make out the bushido coming at her, swords raised in attack.

In an effort to escape the attack she shot straight up as Zoro shouted "Oni giri!" feeling something tingle by her feet. She hovered in place for a minute, realizing she was perfectly fine. "You missed." She stated, expecting him to scowl and try again only to hear him start laughing. That's not the response she expected. "What is so funny?"

"You weren't the target." He smirked, waiting for her to figure it out.

Feeling two rubbed hands grab her ankles she looked down to see the grinning face of the captain.

"Gotcha."

Her eyes widened as she finally realized what he cut. _'The cuffs...'_

"Gum Gum..." He started untwisting his arms, rapidly spinning her in the air before bringing her crashing into the ground. "HAMMER!"

Her mind was spinning as she tried to stand up only to be hit by . . . water? Completely soaked, she looked to see she was surrounded. Usopp was holding a water balloon in his hand while Chopper was in guard point behind him. Franky is seen sitting on top of Sanji, who is struggling to get out from underneath him and Luffy is cracking his knuckles.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Zoro said with a egoistic smirk on his face.

Only one question ran through her mind. '_How did this happen?'_

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER...**

"Ahhh! Zoro's 'bout to be hit!" Chopper cries as he helps Franky out of the ground.

Everyone stared as the harpy was about to lung at Zoro when..

"Exploding Star!" Usopp said as he fired an exploding star at her, causing her to stop attacking. She shrieked in pain as she flew back completely unaware of the plan they were forming.

"That's right! no one messes with captain Usopp, the man with eight-"

"Zoro!" Chopper shouts, stopping Usopp's rants. "Cut off the cuffs!"

"On it!" Zoro starts running at her while she's rubbing her eyes. By the time she notices him its already to late. "Oni giri!" He cut the cuffs clean off. she hovers there for a moment not understanding what he did.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy starts moving his arms preparing to bring her bring her down.

"Oi Luffy you better not-!" Sanji was stopped by Franky who proceeded to sit on him.

"Franky you bastard! Get off!" Sanji said trying to get out from under the giant cyborg.

"Just give it up bro."

**THUD!**

Sand was flying everywhere as the harpy was thrown hard on the ground.

"She might try and fly off again." Zoro stated as he watched her get up swaying a little.

"Not if I can help it." Usopp threw three water balloons at the harpy, completely drenching her wings and clothes.

Zoro couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like the tables have turned."

...

She grit her teeth. Damn! How could she let this happen? There only five people, well six if you count the reindeer- focus! She had to find a way out of this.

Taking a deep breath, she retracted her wing leaving only her clawed hands and bird feet.

"I do not need wings to fight." she said, eyes full of determination. She was prepared to fight till the very end. Besides if she didn't win the others would kill them the moment they stepped foot in the jungle.

She got into a fighting position preparing to strike when a weird whistle sound filled the air.

Surprised, everyone turned around to see Robin blowing a small, spiral shell. Nami was next to her, looking at them with disapproving eyes.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it . . . Nora." Robin smiled at the shocked girl. The rest of the crew (except Nami) Looked at Robin, confusion written on their face.

**Drip**

_'After all these years...'_

**Drip**

'_She still remembered the promise.'_

Everyone looked back to see the girl. Whose name is Nora, crying.

Only one word escaped her lips...

"Crow . . .?"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**xxx**

**Yeah . . . a lot happened for one chapter. Many things will be explained in chapter two but if you have any questions or thoughts you can always review.**

**I hoped you found it interesting.**

**The song is used in the mermaid scene is called beyond the sea.**

***ow!**

***what?**

***everyone!**

***Idiot**

***Cool or awesome**

***Devil fruit**

***sea stone**


	2. Wilting willow retreat

**"Yay! Chapter 2 is here!**

**Thanks for following and favoring this story!**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Wilting willow retreat

(Nora's POV)

.

.

.

Is this real?

A cold liquid spilled from my eyes as I watched Crow slowly walk up to me. Am I crying? That is not important at the moment. Is Crow really here? Can this really be happening?

Stopping in front of me she gave me a warm smile that reminded me of when we were younger. I could not help but smile back as I retracting my talons and gave her a back breaking hug. My feet barely touch the ground, mainly because of our height difference (Me being shorter than everyone here other than the strange reindeer). I still hugged her none the less. A sob escaped my lips as she wrap her arms around me, returning the hug. She has finally came back!

"You are here—You came back—You remembered!" I stuttered through the tears.

Her chest rumbled as she chuckled, something I have not heard in a long time. "You didn't think I would forget did you Nora-san?"

I pulled back from the hug and shook my head furiously, making my damp red hair fly in my face. "No, it is—this is such a joyous occasion, I have not felt this happy in a long time." I heard whispers as I glanced to the pirates. They talked among themselves, looking over to Crow every so often.

A confused expression filled my face as I looked over to Crow, my eyes silently asking her for a answer. She smiled and looked over to the strange people.

"Nora. These are my friends and my captain."

. . . W-what?

My eyes widened as everyone looked at me, confusion and anger shown in their eyes. Uh oh.

I blushed furiously before bowing my head. "I am very sorry," I squeaked. "I did not know. I told them to leave because they cannot be here and—WAIT!" My eyes widened in shock as I let the situation settle in. She is here . . . Crow is here . . . SHE IS HERE!

No. Not now, not with everything going on!

"You cannot be here!" I turned to Crow as I tried to explain the situation, nervously fidgeting with my shoulder length hair. "Well, you can be here, but you cannot be _here_ or else you will be killed—!"

"Nora-san." she stopped my rant by putting her hands on my shoulder. "What do you mean—?"

My eyes widened as I heard a loud deep horn sound fill the air, catching the attention of Crow and her friends.

"W-what was that?" The long nose man sputtered as he started shaking. He reminds me much of a woodpecker . . .

I hissed, curse this bad timing. We were to loud "They must have heard the fight." Ignoring the stares I looked at Crow. "Robin," I started, taking her by surprise by using her real name. "You must go to the retreat, you will be safe there." I turn to look at her friends. "All of you will be safe there."

"Hang on a second—"

"Okay." Said the boy with a straw hat. I gave him a astonished look, not only was he so quick to accept, but the straw hat he wore reminded me of someone I knew.

_. . . why does that hat seem familiar?_

"Wait, we're just gonna trust her, l-like that." asked mister woodpecker. Yes, I think that suits him very well.

"Sure," for some strange reason the young boy had his pinkie up his nose, not really caring for anything Mister Woodpecker says. "Robin trusts her and she'd said she was sorry."

"But—"

Another loud horn sound filled the air as I inwardly cursed. Breathing out I released my damped feathers and flapped a few times to make sure I can still fly.

Glancing over at Crow's unsettling form, I notice the flash of worry that crossed her piercing eyes as she clutched the pink spiral whistle shell tightly, but refused to question my sudden request. She was still the same girl I met all those years ago.

"I must leave," I gave her a reassuring smile "I will meet you when I am done."

With that I took off toward the loud horn call, glancing back one time to make sure this is not a dream. I dived through the untamed jungle as sense of assurance spread though me, calming my nerves. Crow will be fine, she is a strong woman, and has many strong friends . . . friends that I _accidentally_ attacked.

Curse these blasted rules! If it were not for them then Crow would be welcomed, along with her friends . . . all but the reindeer.

A smile spread through my face. Shane would like to hear about the glorious news! . . . I frowned as I finally flew through the curtain of green.

. . . Now what do I tell my brother?

* * *

Soft waves pushed against the lion figure head ship. The Straw Hats set sail to what Robin called the retreat, the place Nora had told them to go. So far the crew (minus Nami who seemed pretty relaxed) didn't like the idea of trusting someone who just attacked them, even Chopper and Usopp kept jumping at every little thing, expecting for someone to come out and attack them. Why should they trust her? Better yet, who was she? Finally, after gathering everyone on deck, they voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. Who was Nora?

**"EH?!"**

To say the crew (minus Nami) was shocked to hear that their attacker, Nora, was actually a good friend of Robin, was a understatement.

Eye popping, jaw dropping news left everyone speech less as they tried to understand what was happening. Nora is a old time friend of Robin. To think this day can't get any stranger . . .

Robin merely smiled as she sat on the lawn chair, clearly amused by the situation.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us you had a bird as a friend?!"

"How—what—FRIEND!?" Usopp stuttered, not understand how Robin could be friends with that killer bird girl.

"Something wrong Mr. Long nose?"

"Yeah! How can you be friends with her?!"

"The better question is why didn't you tell us?" All eyes shifted to Zoro's stern gaze. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's face it; you'd been acting strange since we got attacked by the weird 'mermaids'." Zoro pointed out, letting his stern gaze met her mischievous eyes. Of course he would be the one to figure it out. Almost nothing gets past the first mate.

Zoro continued. "You knew where we were going, and you must have known we were gonna run into her sooner or later, so why didn't you tell us?"

The corned of Robins lips curved. "Where's the fun in that?" something flashed in her eyes before she continued. "Besides, I didn't know she was going to attack you. Even if you do provoke her she's still pretty harmless."

"H-harmless?" Chopper cried.

"Though it has been a while since I've last seen her . . ." Robin puts a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Eight years."

Startled, everyone's gaze went to the side of the ship to see Nora sitting casually on the railing. When did she get there?

"Ahh!" Chopper and Usopp cried, still a little shaken up from earlier fight.

**-BAM-**

"Would you two shut up!?" Nami shouted, annoyed by them jumping at every little thing.

"How can you be so calm?!" Usopp asked, rubbing his bruised head. That was the second time she'd hit him. When will it end?

"Cause Robin already told me!" Nami sighed. "Honestly I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"I am sorry if I startled you." Nora apologized but Nami waved it off.

"No worries," Nami turned and flashed her a smile. "We haven't officially met, I'm Nami." She sticks her hand out and Nora shakes it.

"You must be the Navigator."

"Huh?" Nami blinked. "That's right. how did you know?"

"Is it not obvious?" She turns Nami's hand over. "The log pose." She stated, staring at said device. "Only a true navigator knows how to use it."

"Perceptive as always I see." Stated Robin from her seat. "Eight years huh?" She rested her cheek on her left palm. "Didn't think it would be that long."

Nora giggled, her hair bouncing slightly.

"Oh, Nora-chan!" Sanji said, getting on one knee and taking Nora's sun kissed hand in his. "It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful angel such as yourself. I would never be able to stay away from you for that long! I'm Sanji, the—"

"Major pervert." Zoro grumbled.

"Shut it, _marimo_!" Sanji shouted, glaring daggers at Zoro.

"What did you call me, dartboard!" Zoro growled in reply, as he grabbed the hilt of his katana. Nami sighed as Zoro and Sanji fought, soon they were nothing more than a blur of swords and kicks . . . that is till Nora started giggling again.

"You must be the cook." she stated as she stared at Sanji who had his leg in the air.

"Yeah, I am . . ." Sanji answered slightly confused.

"H-How did you know?" Chopper asked shyly as he hid behind Franky's leg . . .the wrong way.

"Uh . . . gorilla dude, you're doing that wrong." Franky pointed out.

"Oh I am?. . .Stop calling me that!" Chopper yelled as he hid correctly behind Franky's leg.

"Seriously, how do you know?" Usopp repeated. She gave him an all-knowing smile.

"The same way I know you are the sniper." Her eyes settled on him as he tried to maintain his gaze. "Your smell, mister wood pecker." A few snickers could be heard from the sidelines as the crew tried to hold in their laughter from that ridiculous nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Usopp yelled shark-teethed. "My name's Usopp, the grea—" She ignored him and continued explaining.

"You smell of gun powder while he—" she pointed to Sanji," —smells of smoke and spices." Nora explained. "He as well refuses to fight with his hands, a clear indication that he cares much for them."

"Really?" Zoro mused, sheathing his swords. '_Robin's right, she is perceptive.'_

"Yes, mister bushido."

"Name's Roronoa Zoro." he smirked at her.

"I see, not many people use santoryu*, though they are not many doctors who are reindeer either." She turned her gaze toward the blue nose reindeer.

"How'd you know that?" Asked Franky.

"His bag," She said pointing to said bag on Choppers back. "I could hear the medical equipment clinking against each other."

Chopper blinked. "You can?"

Nora nodded her head. "I can also smell the medical herbs."

He blinked again. "You do?"

"Yes." she giggle at Choppers perplexed expression before turning her gaze at Franky. "You also are not fully human, are you?" She smiled at Franky who was still eyeing her warily. "No person is able to eject their hand from their arm, and I highly doubt that you at a devil fruit."

He nodded his head. "That's right; I'm Franky, the cyborg and shipwright." He jabbed his thumb to his chest. "Build the _Thousand Sunny_ myself with a little help."

"And what a fine vessel she is."

"Yep, she's SUPER!" Franky struck his signature pose.

Nora smiled at Franky and then changed her gaze to Luffy who was sitting on the floor, zoning in an out of the conversation. "That leaves only the captain."

Luffy grinned as he touched his trade mark hat, causing Nora to smile. Nora hopped off the railing, letting her bare feet hit the ground before she made her way toward Luffy. "Only a captain deserves to wear that hat, is that not right?" She grinned. "Anchor."

Luffy stared wide eyed at the giggling red head. Only one person called him that. "H-Hey, who told you that?!" It couldn't be . . .

"I believe you already know . . ." she walked back and leaned on the railing, red hair dangling on both sides of her face. "Would you believe me if I told you I meet Shanks?"

Now this got Luffy's attention.

"Oi, you met Shanks?!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped up. Nora smiled at the energetic boy. He's just like Shanks described him. How she longed to see him.

"Funny." the attention fell back to Zoro who was staring at Nora with suspicion. "Y'know all 'bout us, but we know nothing 'bout you." Zoro stated as he saw Nora shift slightly before regaining her composition. This time, her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes as she responded.

"I am Nora the . . . _guardian_ of Omar." Her eyes quickly darted to Robin, who nodded her head slowly. She understood the message and wouldn't say anything. It's not a lie after all. Though the slight pause didn't go unnoticed by a certain moss-head.

"Omar?"

"Guardian?"

"Yes, Omar; the Island." A low humming sound caught Nora's attention, but no one else seemed to hear it so she continue, "I protect the people of Omar from . . . _intruders_."

Luffy slammed a fist in his hand. "So you're an angel."

. . . A chorus of sighs sounded throughout the ship as everybody sweat-dropped at their captain's sense of 'logic'.

"I believe you are mistaken," Nora started, not understanding why Luffy would call her that. "I am a harpy, not an angel."

Everyone just stared at the poor girl. She has no idea what she's getting into.

"You have wings and protect people, right?" Luffy asked as he remembered the way she transformed during the fight.

"Yes, but-"

"So you're an angel."

"Demo—"

"Nora," Nami placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, "Just give up. When it comes Luffy, nothing can change his mind."

"Yeah, at least he knows you're good." Usopp added in.

". . ."

"Nora?" Nami asked worryingly. Nora's face became blank and her orb's seemed empty; staring ahead with a intense gaze. Curiously, Nami followed Nora's eyes to see that she was staring at the door that lead to the aquarium. She furrowed her eyebrows as she turned back to Nora. "Nora, wha—" before she could finish her question, the red-head raced through the door, making the crew stop and stare.

"Where's she going?" Luffy asked.

Robin stood up and walked nonchalantly to the door. "Let's go and find out."

Slowly, the straw hats followed after Robin and entered the aquarium. They had nothing to worry about. It's not like this day can get any stranger . . . **right**?

* * *

Sanji's eyes suddenly turned to hearts as he looked at the shining beauty that floated in their aquarium. "Mermaid~"

Surely, through the glass, floated a white haired girl with purple glowing eyes, her silver tail swished slowly behind her. A white bra covered her breast as her long hair flowed behind her.

"Lili!" Nora went to touch the glass but a hand stopped her.

"Y-you know h-her?" Ussop asked.

Nora gave him a soft smile. "She is friend, not foe." she said as she tried to calm him down. Abruptly, she turned to Franky. "How do I release her?"

* * *

**Drip**

Water fell from Lili's wet form on to the deck as she tried to breath. Long, white hair sticked to her curves as bright purple eyes look up to Nora, who is holding her arm.

"Breath Lili, breath." Nora repeated as she patted Lili's back.

"How did you know she was there?" asked Nami.

"We can hear things that other people cannot." Nora explained as she helped Lili on her feet, her tail instantly turning into a silver flowing skirt.

"I don't get it," Zoro looked closely at the human-fish uh . . . thing, "What is she?"

"_Lili_, is a siren, her people guard our borders." Nora explained as she steadied Lili, who was having trouble staying up.

"Border?" Nami mussed. There wasn't a border when they past through. . .

"The mist." Emerald eyes wandered toward the horizon where a blanket of gray covered the surrounding ocean around the Island. Is that the fog they went through? "It is what protects Omar, without that we would have been discovered a long time ago."

"You keep saying 'we', why is that?" Zoro asked as he leaned on the railing. Though the answer's obvious he just wanted to hear it. Though Nora doesn't know that.

"Is it not obvious?" Nora pondered. "I am not alone on the Island. I have my people, the harpies," Lili jabbed Nora's side, "a-_and_ the sirens." Nora laughed nervously as Lili stared at her.

...

"Harpies?!"

"As in more than one?!"

"Yes," she looked back at the Island they were circling with a calm gaze. "We flourish deep within the jungle, in the hollowed out trees."

"And my sisters live in the willows, where you are headed." Lili proclaimed as she was finally able to stay up.

...What?

"I thought you said we were going to the retreat?" asked Franky.

"Yes, the _siren's retreat_." answered Lili.

...

...

...!

"WHAT?!" Way to much yelling for one day. . .

"Ah, beautiful sirens~" swooned Sanji, "first Nora now them, can this day get any better?"

"Oi Robin! You never said anything about that!" Usopp yelled at Robin.

Robin, who was amused by their reactions, shrugged. "You were going to fine out eventually," She turned her back at him as a sly grin graced her face. "Besides, you wouldn't have agreed to go if I told you."

"Hold on!" Usopp started as he put his hands in a stop position, "How can we go to the same place where the sirens that **attacked** us live?!"

"Attack?" Nora mussed.

"Yeah, they—" Usopp pointed at Lili, "—attacked us an—"

"Helped." Lili said.

"Huh?"

"I helped you." Lili stated as she moved forward only to have Usopp back up.

"How do you call that helping?!"

"You-" Lili pointed to Usopp, "—were going to get killed by the cannon so I pushed you."

Usopp was going to retort only to find a loss for words. She didn't save him, it was that wave that crashed into him that made him fall. But, then again, it did feel like something more than just water pushed him. There was also that scream he hear just before the wave came. Thinking it was the crew he simply ignored it, but now that they think about it; no of them did say it. So, was that her?

"So that wave we saw, that was you?" Nami contemplated, finally understanding how Usopp survived.

"Yes."

"I understand," Nora moved to place a hand on Lili's shoulder. "Sirens are gentle creatures, but they can act a bit . . . _rash_ when it comes to the safety of one of their sister." Lili gave Nora a warm smile.

"So, she's good?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah Luffy, she's good." Ussop explains blatantly, hoping the teen would understand.

". . . COOL!" Luffy's eyes shine bright at Lili, who backs away slowly. "Hey, what are you, a fish or a person?"

Nobody could help but sigh.

This is a long day.

* * *

Deep within the jungle echoed a faint splashed followed by an unruly chuckle.

"You can't hide anything from me, little sparrow." The man snickered as he watched the water in the pond ripple before stopping. News travels fast in the jungle, and he's always the first to know about it.

"But I'll play along with your little _game, _after all you've been playing mine." His black hair fell slightly in his green eyes as he put on his navy blue cape. "Perhaps it will benefit me in the end, wouldn't you agree?"

Hissing laughter can be heard as second figure emerged from the shadows. "Yeessssssssss." the figure said with a slight hiss. "Ittttt might work quite wellll witthhhhh the plannnn."

"A few more day's before our plan is complete." The man chuckled. "I hope you enjoy the few days you have left, Sparrow," He looked back to see the giant ravine that acted like a border between the jungle and the Outland.

"For it will be your last."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**so, yeah that went... well.**

**I'll post chapter three sooner this time. Warning oc alert.**

**Demo- but.**

**don't forget to review. I want to know whether you're still alive or not.**


	3. Hissing welcome and shadow squealer

**Hi! sorry I took so long, I've been busy with school work.**

**...That's not really a valid excuse, is it?**

**Well anyways, here's the next chapter. I re-wrote this chapter a little because i didn't like how it came out.**

**Hope you like it! Oh. and thanks for the reviews. I didn't notice he sounded like Kaa.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 3** Hissing welcome and shadow squealer.

"This is..." Nami couldn't find the words to describe what she was seeing and neither could anyone else. They were currently at the retreat which just so happens to be a lagoon that's surrounded by a curtain of leaves that were growing from a giant willow tree. The leaves surrounded the entire lagoon, acting like a giant wall, separating the lagoon from the ocean. Light glimmered through the thin leaves adding a certain glow to the scenery. All in all the place looked breathe taking.

"Land ho!" Luffy shouted as he rocketed himself to the giant willow tree's trunk.

"Hey! Luffy! Where are you going?!" Usopp cried as he saw Luffy uncoil his stretched arms from around the thick trunk.

"Exploring!" Luffy flashed Usopp a grin that only meant trouble. "C'mon, Usopp! It'll be fun!"

Usopp's legs started to tremble as he thought about leaving the nice safe boat to go into a monster infested island."Luffy, I think I have can't-step-off-the-boat desease-"

"C'mon." Sanji started dragging Usopp off the ship, ignoring his ongoing rambling of his so called 'sickness'.

"It looks just like I remember it." Noted Robin as she stood beside Nora. The rest of the crew (including Lili) were making their way on land, near the massive trunk of the willow tree.

"I suppose so." Nora absentmindedly responded. Her eyes seemed unfocused as she stared past the willow tree into the shadows of the island. Unidentified bird calls echoed throughout the island but no one seemed to take notice. No, these calls were only meant to be heard by their own kind. They wouldn't want the _other_ inhabitants of the island to hear them.

Nora couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. '_Why must we hate each other . . .?'_

"Nora," said girl looked over to Robin, her eyes still seemed distant. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." Nora flashed a small smile, almost forgetting that her friend was standing next to her the whole time. "I am just tired. It has been a very long day." Before Robin could continue questioning, Nora flew off deck to where the rest of the crew was gathered. Robin decided to stay on the ship, already expecting the reaction the sirens will give once they see them on _their_ land. Robin watched the retreating form of her bird friend as she flew toward her crew mates, wondering why Nora wants to keep them out of the rest of the Island. After all . . .

She wants to see how Shane was doing . . .

* * *

"This place is SUPER!" shouted Franky as he looked over the area. Smaller willow trees filled the area; by some of them were small bodies of water.

"Y-yeah, b-but is it s-safe here?" Usopp stuttered weakly, still nervous about being on the same island with unknown monsters. He should have stayed on the ship . . .

"You need not worry." Nora said as she landed. "The leaves of the willow tree hide your ship so no one knows of your location."

"What if someone comes around here?" Zoro asked, suspicious of the fact that other 'people' inhabit the island.

"Only the sirens stay here." Nora simply replied.

"Why is that?"

"This is their territory. No one dares to come here unless they want to be teared to shreds." She explained, not noticing the flash of fear that passed Chopper, Nami, and Usopp's face.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WE'RE SAFE HERE?!" Usopp yelled as he started to quake in fear all over again. They were basically sitting ducks here!

"Do not worry." Lili piped in with a cheery voice, her hair swaying slightly in her face. "My sisters will not hurt you as long as I talk to them."

"Speaking of sirens, where are they?" Nami question as she looked around.

"They usually hang around one of the smaller pools, so if we keep looking . . ." Nora didn't need to finish the sentence as giggling was heard followed by light splashes.

"Sisters!" Lili cheered as she made her way to her family. The sirens happily cheered as they swam closer to the edge where Lili stood. Everyone surrounded Lili as they tried to get a good look at the sirens, though Usopp stayed a good distance away. No one noticed how one siren strayed from the group.

Sanji stared at the siren that swam slowly toward him, stopping once she was at the edge of the water. Unconsciously, Sanji crouches down to get a better view of her. She smiled and calmly took his hand and dipped it into the water, making him lean forward and she gradually started going under the water to the point where her eyes were the only thing visible.

Sanji leaned closer to her face only to be pulled back harshly by Nora as she proceeded to hiss at the siren. The siren showed her fangs and hissed back angrily before diving into the water. Another chorus of hisses came from the other sirens as they dove into the water after their sister.

"Do not get to close." Nora advised as she kept a stern gaze at the rippling water. "They are insidious creatures that enjoy tricking men; I recommend that you stay away from the pools."

A sigh escapes Lili's lips, catching the crew's attention. "My sisters still grow weary of you, but I will explain to them the situation," Lili promised, "They will understand . . . eventually." And with that, Lili dived into the water after her sisters.

Well, at least they can stay here. Though having sirens that hate you and can drown you in a matter of seconds isn't exactly a welcoming thought.

"I don't see her." Luffy pointed out as he stared at the rippling water.

It's true. The water was as clear as day except for the shadows that consumed the bottom. No sirens were seen in the water. How is that possible? There was a flock of them here just a moment ago.

Nora fiddled with her hair as she absentmindedly said; "The pools can run hundreds of meters deep, the island is riddled with them. I believe it is how they get around."

Before anyone could talk Nora quickly went into harpy form. "I must go." Nora said as she kept staring ahead, "It is getting late."

"Are you _sure_ we're safe here? Asked Nami.

Nora nodded. "As long as you stay in the retreat and do not make too much noise you are fine." Nora nervously kept shifting her weight, the bird calls are getting louder . . . she needs to go. "I might return if you are still awake." She finished much to quickly and flew off.

"That was weird." Zoro mumbled as soon as he thought Nora was out of hearing range. Too bad he forgot about Chopper.

"What's weird, Zoro?" Chopper questioned as he stared up at the swordsman.

"Nothing," Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, "She just seems . . .off." Actually, now that he thinks about, nothing on this island seems right

"Give her a break Zoro," Nami chimed in, "We just met her today."

". . . Yeah" Zoro reluctantly agreed, though something kept nipping at the back of his mind. Something just doesn't seem right.

"Guys," Luffy said in a serious tone making every look at him, expecting him to say something useful only to hear him whine. "I'm hungry~"

"Crap." Sanji silently cursed as he lit a cigarette. "Sorry guys, dinners gonna be late tonight."

One by one the straw hats walked back to the ship, exhausted by what happened today. Nami looked back to see Zoro staring off into the distance where Nora flew off to. "Aren't you coming, Zoro?"

"Yeah. . ." Zoro glanced back on last time before walking away.

* * *

A man sat in the middle of an empty field, twirling a red and black feather in his fingers. His smile never left his face as he stared at the clouds above, watching them move slowly through the endless sky. So much has happened since the storm. . .

"Did you really come back. . ." the boy spoke his thoughts as his gaze wandered to the kids play in the grass. They ran around in circles, letting their hooves leave marks on the dirt. Maybe now the feud can end, if only she can save Nora, make her open her eyes. Someone has to save her . . . maybe it would be her.

"Robin."

* * *

"You seem anxious my dear sister, does something trouble you?"

Nora turned around. A man with black hair held in a ponytail came into sight. "No. Nothing at all." She said "Just happy to see the children doing so well."

"Hm." Sharp green eyes stared at her. "Yes, they do miss you deeply, but rules are rules. Even I cannot change what has occurred."

"I understand. I only wish. . ." A sigh escaped her lips. "Nothing. Just my mind escaping me."

"Do not fret sister," a hand gently cradled the girl's cheek, "things _will_ get better soon."

_"...One can only hope..."_

* * *

Sitting in the cool darkness of the crow's nest, Zoro placed an empty bottle beside him in order to grab another one from his pile. It's been a long day and it only seemed to get longer. Their crew has gone through some crazy adventures, but _this,_ by far, is the one weirdest. Zoro chuckled lightly as he reached for another bottle. When they thought they had gone through the craziest adventures, the grand line proves them wrong and throws them another one. First a siren, then a harpy. Not to mention that Nora was already friends with their archaeologist—

"Do you always drink this much?" Well speak of the devil. . .

"You could say somethin' like that," Zoro confessed as he took another gulp of the intoxicating drink. Bare feet patted against the cold, wooden floor as Nora showed herself. Her eyes seemed tired but her voice was calm.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, after he finished what seemed to be his tenth bottle.

"It's my turn to keep watch," he stated, opening his next bottle. He barely noticed Nora's troublesome expression as she continued to watch him.

". . .You are safe here, you do not need to worry," Nora said. Though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Zoro, who choose to stay silent.

Nora sat down near the drinking swords man, who seemed a long way from being drunk. Her gaze shifted uncomfortably as the silence continued. After a few moments, Zoro decided to end it.

"You want one?" Zoro asked as he offered a beer. Yes, it was strange to see Zoro share his booze with someone, but with the way she looked it seemed like she really needed one.

She gave him a tired smile. "Want, no. Need, yes." She went to grab the bottle, only to have him pull it out of reach.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. Even though Nora was good at hiding her emotion, there was something in her eyes that always revealed the truth.

"Nothing." She said quickly as she grabbed the bottle, "Everything is fine." She drank the cool liquid, not noticing how Zoro narrowed his eyes before shrugging and continued drinking. Her tone indicated that she was trying to convince herself, but he wasn't going to pry, (no matter how much he wanted to) in the end it wasn't his business. Still, he was determined to find out one way or another.

He felt her staring at him. Sure enough when he looked up she was staring at him with an interesting gaze. No, not at him. At his hip. Why is she staring at his swords?

"What?" Zoro asked, not seeing the reason for her staring.

"I have never met anyone who uses santoryuu."

"Yeah, well I've never met a harpy," Zoro grinned, "looks like this day's been interesting for the both of us." He took another gulp from his beer as Nora sighed and glanced out the window with a thoughtful gaze. "_Why must things change . . .?"_

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Nora waved it off as she stood up. "I believe I must go, after all, it is dark out," she flashed him a small smile, "I will come back when everyone is awake." And with that, she left, leaving a slightly perplexed moss-head alone with his beer . . . not that he mind.

Zoro eyed the beer in his hand as he remembered what Nora said.

". . .I bet we have different definitions of '_nothing_'."

* * *

"A-are you s-sure we s-should be doing t-this?" asked a nervous young boy, who could only quiver at the thought of them being caught.

"Duh!" replied an energetic, high pitched voice, "besides, ohime—"

"Nora," the eldest of the three cut in with a stern voice, "Her name is Nora."

"But—"

"We're _not_ supposed to call her that, remember?

"Fine!" the young girl pouted as she crossed her arms, "_Nora-sama_ won't mind."

"If that's so, then why did we sneak out of the village?" retorted the eldest.

"Oh come on, stop being like that Hoot!"

". . .please stop calling me that."

She ignored him as he sweat-dropped. "You guys saw the way she was acting today, she was umm. . ."

"H-happy?" the timid male suggested.

"Yeah, happy!" she gave a cheerful smile, "and I for one want to find out why!"

"Well, if you keep being loud, we're going to get caught."

"Oops," she turned to the neutral boy. "_Soooo_, does that mean you're going to help us?"

"I don't see why I should get involved."

"W-well, you w-were the one that s-saw where she w-went l-last night." Replied the younger boy. Shivers went down his spine when he saw the older one's piercing glare.

"I'm still not going to help you." he turned his gaze back at the girl, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "In the end, we're just going to get in trouble."

"Oh, come on, Hoot!"

"No."

"Pwetty pweaseeeeeeeeessssss~"

The boy sighed. "Alright, just don't get left behind, Chat."

"Okay! C'mon Squeak!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

"Aw, C'mon Nami!" Luffy whined, "I wanna explore!"

"No way!" Nami protested, "We can't leave the area."

"Then I'll just walk around."

"You'll just get lost!"

"So much for a peaceful morning." Usopp mumbled as he let out a loud yawn. It's impossible to sleep with the loud commotion on deck. And everyone else might wake up soon if they don't keep it down.

"Oh, morning Zoro." Usopp waved at the yawning swordsman.

"Mornin'." Zoro replied as he stretched till a loud 'pop' sound came from his back. He eyed the bickering duo. "Do they have to be so loud?"

"..."

"Usopp?" Zoro looked over to see Usopp frozen in place. His wide eyes were glued to the sails of the ship. Zoro followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes as he noticed a shadow move from one sail to the other in a second flat. Only one thing can move that fast . . .

And he met one of them yesterday.

"Guys." Zoro called, trying to catch Luffy's and Nami's attention only to have their argument drown out his words.

"Guys." Nothing.

"Hey!"

"WHAT!" Nami snapped only to stop when she notices Usopp's frozen expression. She opened her mouth to ask but stopped when she saw something move from the corner of her eye. Abruptly, she turns around only to see nothing. "That's strange. . ." She mumbled.

_Whish_

Eyes wander to where a shadow of a person had moved only to see a barrel sway slightly, like something ran past it.

"Nora . . . ?" Nami asked hopefully, wanting it to be their new bird friend playing a trick on them.

No such luck.

Giggling echoed over the ship as the shadow moved faster, leaving gusts of wind in its path. Everyone tensed up as they tried to keep up with the mysterious shadow, watching it zoom place to place like an energetic ping pong ball.

Slowly, a small green feather landed lightly on Luffy's straw hat causing said pirate to inspect it with a curious gaze.

"I don't think that's Nora." Zoro guessed as he stared at the green feather. Nora had red feathers not _green. _So, —Zoro clutched his katana—there must be another harpy. They're not safe here anymore.

They've been discovered.

A small yawn got everyone's attention as Chopper slowly appeared on deck. Another yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes, "What's everyone do—"

"EEP!"

Suddenly, a green blur flew past the tense crew and tackled Chopper as he let out an undignified squeak. Immediately everyone went to attack the intruder only to fall short when they saw a green hair girl hugging a squirming Chopper.

"Reindeer!" The girl cried as she affectionately rubbed her cheek against Chopper who tried to push her away but failed as she continued to coddle him. Her short green hair that swept to both sides matched her shoulder-less knee length green dress. Red eyes sparkled in delight.

"C-Chat! What are you—"

Usopp turned to face the new voice but was caught off guard when he saw a younger boy with brown hair and a sleeveless brown sweater stand right behind him. That didn't bother him. No. What bothered him was how close the boy was to his face or how his black eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. He did the only thing that seemed right.

He screamed.

"AAHHHH!" Usopp screamed as he backed up. The boy shrieked in surprised, not noticing how close he was to a human. In a second the boy flew to the sails, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Nami's head kept shifting between the hug crushing girl and the shaken bird boy. Only one question rang through her mind. . .

"What the hell is going on?!"

Zoro huffed as he eyed the two kids warily. He had no idea how they got here. Nora said no one can go here unless they want to be ripped to shreds. So how did these kids get through? Did Nora lie to them? Maybe this was one giant trap. No, couldn't be. She wouldn't do that to them . . .right? Damn it! Zoro clenched his hands. Nothing that's happening here makes any sense.

"You're not going to hurt us, right?"

Everyone quickly whipped around when they heard the new voice. Piercing, goldish eyes stared back at them with anticipation. Everyone slightly tensed as they felt the air of danger circling him. '_He's older'_ Zoro mentally noted as his eyes quickly scanned the new kid.

In front of them stood a lightly tanned boy, whose hands were buried inside his long brown sleeveless coat. Wild brown hair gave him a more menacing look, not to mention the smug look on his face that promised pain if they hurt him. A smirk lined the kid's features; he looked highly pleased with himself.

"You wouldn't hurt _kids_, right?" The boy asked innocently, but the tone of his voice said otherwise. His eyes gleamed with dark amusement and his calm posture screamed he didn't have a care in the world.

Silence crept over the ship (except for the girl's squeals of delight and Chopper's pleas for help) as nobody knew what to do.

Thank goodness a familiar voice saved them.

"Wicca! Myron! Koda! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**I just realized that I like writing cliff hangers.**

**I'll post the next chapter whenever I have the chance, hopefully it will be soon. I wonder if anyone knows what the little girl was gonna call Nora.**

**P.S Reviews help me write faster~**

**Bye!**


	4. Enter Hoot, Chat, and Squeak!

**WAH! I haven't updated in forever!**

**Please forgive meeeee! *Bows to readers* I-ack! *gets bombarded with flying tomatoes and a cat***

**How-'bout-you-just-read-the-chapter~ *Fall to the floor covered in tomatoes and has swirly marks in eyes.'**

**Wicca: ...That was cool! You look like a giant cat pizza! *giggles* Anyway~ Kidcraxy does not own One piece! No matter how much she wishes!**

* * *

**Chapter 4** Enter Hoot, Chat, and Squeak! The fishing technique revealed.

"Wicca! Myron! Koda! What are you doing here?!"

Thanks to the yelling, the rest of the crew woke up and started making their way on deck only to be greeted by the strange sight of a green hair girl in a plain green dress hugging a struggling Chopper; a brown hair boy with a long, dark brown sleeveless coat having a staring competition with Zoro, and a stuttering boy with rusty brown feathers and a sleeveless brown shirt hiding behind the sail.

Yep, just a typical, NORMAL morning for the straw hat crew.

"My," Robin couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, "this place is as lively as ever."

Franky's voiced the question that was on everyone's (mostly everyone's) mind. "What's going on?

Nora folded her arms in front of her chest as she gazed at the scene in front of her, mainly the three children. "That is what I intend to find out."

The green hair girl smiled nervously as she watch Nora's firm emerald eyes go from her to Chopper to the boy hiding behind the sails then to the neutral boy staring at the crew (mainly Zoro and Robin) and finally land back on her.

. . . She's in trouble, isn't she?

"Wicca," the little girl hummed innocently in response. "Let go of Chopper-san."

Wicca hugged Chopper tighter, not noticing that he was slightly turning blue. "But, he's so cute~"

"Wicca . . ." Nora warned.

Wicca huffed in response, "Fine!"

The moment Chopper landed on the floor he ran to hide behind Usopp leg, which right now was shaking. The other boy was still staring at them with a bored expression. It was his eyes that sent shivers down Usopp's spine. They were a bright eerie yellow and they seemed so . . . cold. So distant. And the other child was still gathering most of the crews attention; shaking behind the sail as he clung onto dear life.

Nora sighed . . . Well, that takes care of one of the 'guest', now for the other two.

"Koda," the coated boy glanced at her, "stop staring, you are freighting them." Nora emphasized by pointing toward Chopper and Usopp, who were both shaking now.

The brown hair boy, Koda, smirked at them, causing another shiver to run down their spines, before turning away. Nora smiled in satisfaction before directing her gaze toward the last boy who hid completely behind the sail once he notice she was staring at him.

and then there was one . . .

"Myron," the crew watched as Nora walked over to the mast. "please come down, there is nothing to be worried about."

The boy peaked his head from behind the sail only to hide it again when he felt everyone's gaze on him. He hates being the center of attention.

Nora sweat-dropped at this before sighing. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Myron hates crowds and loud noises . . . it makes her wonder how he survived being friends with Wicca for so long.

Knowing that he wasn't going to come down, Nora quickly grew her red wings on her back and flew to the sail, hoping she could coax Myron to come down. Too bad it wouldn't work. The moment she was in front of him, he yelped in surprise and suddenly flew down to the deck. His eyes widened when he realized he was flying straight at the pirates. He planted his bare feet to the ground and he soon came screeching to a stop.

Hesitantly, Myron opened one black eye and soon paled when he noticed that he was face to face with the pirates.

"Ahhh!" he immediately flew back and bumped into Wicca who proceeded to grab Koda's arm which unfortunately brought him falling down with them.

"Shishishishi~" Luffy couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched the bundle of limbs that were tangled on deck. "They're so funny!"

"Seriously," Franky stated again, "does anyone know what's going on?" His question was quickly ignored when Nora began talking to the uninvited 'guest'.

"Wicca. What have I told you about leaving Nest Fort?" Nora asked Wicca, the green hair girl, who stood up and shuffled her bare feet against the grassy deck, making her ankle bracelet jingle slightly.

"Don't leave the village without supervision." Wicca replied in a bored tone that sounded almost rehearsed. "But—"

"And what have I told you about following me?" Nora continued, ignoring Wicca's small protest.

"Don't follow you out of the village. But—"

"And what did I say about coming to the siren's retreat?"

"Don't come into the siren's retreat. But—"

Nora sighed. "But what?"

"But I didn't disobey!" Wicca shouted, slightly frustrated that Nora didn't let her explain herself earlier.

"Oh?" Nora said skeptically. "Please, do tell."

"You said not to leave the village unless I was supervised." Wicca stated, determined not to lose the fight.

"Yes—"

"And I _am _being supervised!" she pointed to the pre-teen boy who looked quiet bored with the situation, "Hoot—"

"I thought you said you would stop calling me that." Koda mentioned but his words were drown out by the heated discussion.

"—is a watcher! So he's supervising me and Squeak."

"That cannot be!" Nora protested, stunned by the fact that Koda is a watcher. "He has not come of age—!"

"Rules change." Koda interrupted. For a second, something flashed in his eyes. "Even you know that."

Nora's eyes went soft at the meaning behind the words.". . . I see." but Nora's gaze hardened again as she turned back to Wicca. "However, you still followed me."

"How could we have followed you if we got here first?" Wicca rebutted.

"..."

A faint smirk played at Wicca's lips as she saw Nora's expression. She knew she was losing. No one can win an argument against Wicca. She almost always found a way to turn the tables.

". . . I see your point." Wicca fist pumped the air as she thought she won the argument— "However, you still went to the retreat." —and she's now cornered.

Wicca froze and slightly paled as she realized Nora was right. They are in the retreat.

. . . She needs a miracle to save her now—

"A-actually, we're n-not in the retreat." Everyone turned to stare at Myron who was nervously fidgeting in place. God he hated attention.

"What?" Asked Nora, as Myron squirmed under her intense gaze. "Care to explain, Myron?"

Oh god, why do they have to stare at him? Myron looked up and gazed at the crowed of people til his black eyes landed on Wicca's blue eyes. Her eyes were screaming, pleading to him to help her. So, he gulped down his fear and started talking once more. "W-well, we're on a boat, t-that's in the w-water, a-and the water i-is part o-of the ocean, s-so we're n-not in the retreat, were in the o-ocean."

. . . Silence. Not much sound except for a light breeze blowing through the willow tree's leaves.

Well . . . it looked like her miracle came after all.

Wicca was the first one to break out of the state of shock. Her face brightened when she realized Myron was right. "Yeah! What he said!"

Koda, who was basically observing the whole conversation, smirked at Nora's slightly confused face. "Well, it looks like she didn't break the rules after all."

". . . I suppose you are right." Nora admitted. She sighed as Wicca cheered at her victory.

"Does t-that me w-we can stay?" Myron asked as Wicca hugged him for helping her.

"You will have to ask the captain of the ship for that answer."

Wicca blinked and looked at the crew of pirates (who she forgot were there) and asked, "Can we stay?"

The crew broke out of their trace from watching Nora argue with a little girl and her two friends but before they could even open their mouths, Luffy answered for them.

"Shishishishi~Sure!" Luffy exclaimed, not really noticing that some of the crew (Nami, Usopp, and Chopper) were looking at him like he was crazy, "You guys look like a lot of fun!"

The green hair girl smiled enthusiastically. "Awesome!" she moved away from Myron and stood in front of the crew. "Hi, I'm Wicca but you can call me Chat!" she pointed to the brown/white hair boy that was nervously fidgeting, "Over there is Squeak—oops, I mean Myron," last, she pointed to the neutral boy with his hands in his sleeveless coat."and that's Koda, but I like to call him Hoot."

Koda's fierce yellows eyes proceeded to glare at the girl through his dark brown hair. "I never agreed to that name."

Wicca sticks out her tongue. "To bad!"

The crew watches back and forward as Wicca and Koda start arguing with each other. Luffy's laughing as Nami is scolding him for making that decision to soon and Sanji went to flirt with Nora, who still looked slightly confused.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what just happened?" Franky asked.

Usopp sighed at he gazed at the three new guest. "I think having Luffy as our captain 'just happened'." Most of the crew nodded in agreement at what Usopp just said.

Franky scratched the top of his head. "I don't get it."

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." Usopp patted Franky's shoulder. "This is just another normal morning for us."

Everyone tried to go back to their daily activities, leaving a slightly confused cyborg on deck. No one really noticed when Robin walked towards Nora with her oh so neutral expression.

"Nora, can I speak with you?" Robin asked Nora who was with a love sick Sanji.

Nora turned away as Sanji stared at her with heart eyes muttering something about his angel coming back to him. "But of course, Crow."

Both ladies went undetected to the kitchen, but just before Robin walked in after Nora she noticed Koda staring at her with narrowed yellowed eyes.

Koda . . . why did that name sound familiar?

* * *

"Cool!" Luffy beamed, "You have four wings!"

"Almost like a dragon fly." Usopp mumbled as he stared at Wicca who twirled in place.

"Mm-hm!" Wicca fluttered her green wings at rapid speed, making them look like a blur. "Not everyone has two pairs of wings. There are harpies that have wings on their back and some that have wings on their arms."

"Can't they have both?" Zoro questioned.

"Well, some can, but not all." Wicca replied as she began to hover above the ground. "I'm a Speeder, one of the fastest kind of harpies around!"

Zoro tuned out the rest of the crew as they began to ask Wicca some questions. He turned around and saw that the brown haired kid, Koda, was still staring at the kitchen door, where Nora and Robin disappeared behind a few minutes ago though hardly anyone noticed them leave.

"Hey," Koda glanced at Zoro, "somethin' wrong kid?"

Something flashed in the Koda's eyes before he turns back and stares at the kitchen door. "Who was that?"

"Mmh?" Wicca turns around at the sound of Koda's slightly curious voice. "What was that Hoot?"

"The girl," Koda started as he turned to look at her, "the one that went to talk to Nora-sama, who was she?"

"Oh, that was probably Robin," Chopper answered while hiding behind Franky, trying to stay away from Wicca after she gave him that bone crushing hug, "But Nora calls her Crow."

Myron's eyes went wide, "C-C-C-C-Crow?!"

"Huh?" Wicca looks at him curiously, clearly not understand what the big deal was about.

"_The_ Crow," Koda thought somewhat out loud, "From eight years ago?"

"Huh?" Wicca looked between the two, confused. "I don't get it . . ."

"C-Chat," Her blue eyes went to look at Myron. "D-don't you remember t-the story Nora-sama told u-us?"

"Hmm . . ." Wicca's wings start to flutter harder as she starts to concentrate.

"Ab-b-b-bout the storm." Myron added, hoping his friend would catch on.

"Storm? . . . Oh! The storm!" Wicca exclaimed as she remembered the story Nora told her all those years ago . . . but . . . that name. "Wait! Then that means—!"

"She's the same girl from the story." Koda finished for her.

"So, Cro— Robin." Wicca corrected as she looked at Luffy, "She's a part of your crew?"

"Yup!" He grinned as he placed his hand on his straw hat, "She's our arc-archi-"

"Archaeologist." Nami corrected and Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi, yeah that. She's _really_ smart!"

"Wow, she sounds amazing." Wicca mused and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! She's really cool. Plus she ate a devil fruit just like me."

The three guest instantly tensed up once the word devil fruit was uttered.

"Y-you're a devil fruit e-eater." Myron in disbelief as Luffy continued to grin, not noticing the three children's grim expression.

"Yup!" Luffy stretches his cheek to abnormal length, "I ate the gum gum fruit, so I'm a rubber man!"

The air droped several degrees as the children grow quiet. Their eyes shaded by their hair and their faces all lose their smiles (even though Koda never had one). Myron whispers something inaudible to the rest of the crew but Wicca and Koda heard him as clear as day.

_"He's just like Shane._"

Too bad they forgot that Chopper could hear them to thanks to his excellent hearing. "What was that?"

Wicca's head quickly snaps up and before Myron could say anything else, she quickly covers his mouth. "He was just saying how . . . it's just a pain that-er- he didn't eat before coming here!"

Wicca removes her hand from Myron's mouth and pats his shoulder, "Right Squeak?"

He nodded his head vigorously before looking away. How stupid could he be. He almost said something about the _others_.

"Right! Food!" Luffy yelled as he suddenly realizes he's hungry. He sticks out his tongue as he weakly says, "So hungry~"

"Sorry to say Luffy but," Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, "our foods supply is running low."

"You're kidding." Nami says in disbelief.

"Nope." He puffed out smoke before continuing, "It was supposed to last us a week, my dear Nami-swan, but someone decided to have a midnight snack yesterday." He glares at the rubber idiot, "and ended up eating more than half of our provisions!"

"Ah, right!" Luffy says as he patted his belly while he drools, "It was good. Sanji! Make more—"

-BAM-

"Didn't you just hear him!?" Nami scowled as she towered over Luffy, who clutched his head in pain, "There isn't enough food!"

"Ahh, great." Usopp sighed, "What do we do know?"

"We'll eat!"

-BAM-

Smoke was coming off of Luffy's head as two new bumps formed on his head. "No one was asking you!" Nami and Usopp yelled at him sharked teethed.

Wicca watched the woodpecker and the canary yell at the poor straw hat wearing boy. She turned to Myron who was still fidgeting in places, "Myron, can't you just fish for them?"

His eyes quickly widened and he quickly tried to shush his friend—

"What?" Sanji turned to Myron, "You can fish?"

. . . a few seconds to late.

"Um—"

"Of course he can fish!" Wicca boasted, ignoring the fact that Myron was trying to shush her. "He's one of the best fishers I've ever seen! The fish _literally_ jump out of the water!"

"Chat . . ." Myron mumbled as he blushed in embarrassment.

"So he's good?" Franky said.

"Good? He can catch over a hundred fish tthhhiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss big!" Wicca spread her arms in exaggeration causing Myron to blush some more.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered. "Can you fish for us?"

"Um, I-I'm not so sure . . ." Myron stuttered as he fiddled with the sweatbands on his arm, "I think Koda is better for this job right . . . Koda?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz" Eveyone looked over to the boy that now was sleeping as he leaned against the railing.

. . . some watcher he is.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the sleeping boy.

Sanji cleared his throat gaining the attention of the crew plus their AWAKE guest. "So, can you fish for us kid?"

"I . . . I don't know . . ."

"_Oh_ come on Myron!" Wicca huffed, hating the way Myron always undermine himself. "Koda's good but he doesn't have the _talent_ you have!"

"Chat! Shush!" Myron said as he finally was able to cover her mouth.

"Tell you what kid." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette before continuing, "If you get us fish, I'll make whatever dish you want with what we have."

Myron's black eyes widened when he heard this. "R-Really?"

Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke, "Sure."

Myron looks down nervously and mumbles something inaudible.

"What?" Sanji asks and Myrons looks up and speaks a little louder.

"C-can you make me s-something with b-berries." Myron mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck. He slightly jumps when Sanji ruffles his hair.

"Sure thing kid." Sanji replied as he started walking to the kitchen.

"I-I guess I b-better go fishing, huh?" Myron laughed nervously as he started flapping his rusty brown arm wings before flying out past the willows leaves to the ocean. Wicca giggled lightly as she ran to the railing.

"Hey wait!" Nami called out to Wicca who turned around in response. "Where are you going?"

Wicca giggled again at Nami's curious expression. "To help him of course!" she gave her wings a few flutters as she started hovering above the ground. "Besides, I wanna be there when all the action happens!"

"Action?!" Most of the crew shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Usopp.

"Oh, nothing." she turned around, "Just the _super_-**secret** fishing technique Myron does."

Wait for it . . .

"Sugoi!"

She let a sly smile grace her lips when she heard some of the crew cheer. Yup, it worked perfectly.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes turned to stars once they heard what she said.

"A super-"

"secret-"

"fishing-"

"TECHIQUE?!"

"Yup!" Wicca beamed as she turned around. "It's really cool!"

"Sugoi!" Luffy cheered.

"Demo," Wicca put a finger on her cheek, "You can't really see it from all the way over here."

"Then we'll move the ship!" Luffy declared.

"But if we move the ship wouldn't we get spotted?" Franky questioned his idiotic captain.

"You idiot!" Nami shouted as she punched his head yet again, "Do you want us to get caught?!"

"But Nami!" Luffy protested as he rubbed the bump on his head. "It sounds cool! Don't you want to see it too!?"

"I got it!" snapped Nami her fingers, "The waver!"

Wicca tilts her head to the side and stops hovering. She looks at Nami curiously, "What's a waver?"

Nami smiled at her mysteriously before disappearing behind some doors.

* * *

"What do you wish to speak about?" Nora asked as she calmly sat at the table, watching Robin pour some tea into a cup.

"What happened yesterday." Robin said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Nora and sat down. "What was that about?"

Nora sat straighter. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Robin began, "there was that moment on the beach . . ."

_"You cannot be here!" Nora turned to Crow as she tried to explain the situation, nervously fidgeting with her shoulder length hair. "We'll, you can be here,_ _but you cannot be_ here _or else you will be killed—!"_

_"Nora-san." Robin stopped Nora's rant by putting her hands on her shoulder. "What do you mean_—_?"_

_Nora's emerald eyes widened as she heard a loud deep horn sound fill the air, catching the attention of Crow and her friends._

_"W-what was that?" The long nose man sputtered as her started shaking._

_Nora hissed, curse this bad timing. We were to loud "They must have heard the fight." Ignoring everyone's stares, she looked at Crow. "Robin," Nora started, taking Robin by surprise by using her real name. "You must go to the retreat, you will be safe there," she turn to look at her friends. "All of you will be safe there."_

"Plus that time on the ship."

_"Funny." the attention fell back to Zoro, who was staring at Nora with suspicion. "Y'know all 'bout us, but we know nothing 'bout you." Zoro stated as he saw Nora shift slightly before regaining her composition. This time, her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes as she responded._

_"I am Nora the . . . _guardian_ of Omar." Her eyes quickly darted to Robin, who nodded her head slowly. She understood the message and wouldn't say anything. It's not a lie after all._

"Oh . . ." Nora's eyes looked down with a dejected expression. "Things have occurred since you have last been on the island." Nora's grip on the tea cup tightened slightly, "Tarik is no longer with us, he is gone."

"Oh," Robin puts a comforting hand on Nora's shoulder, "I'm sorry to he—"

"Oh," Nora looked up slightly when she heard Robin's sympathetic tone. "I believe you misinterpret. Tarik is lost, not dead."

Robin removed her hand and leaned back and Nora took it as a sign to continue. "Three years ago, there was an accident; he . . . has been missing ever since."

"Missing?"

Nora nodded her head, letting her short, curly red hair cover her eyes. "His last know whereabouts were by the ravine, near the . . ."

"The what?" Robin asked.

Nora spoke again but her voice was a little more softer more quiet. ". . . The Outlands."

"I still don't understand," Robin rested her cheek in her hand as she tried to piece the puzzle together, "how did this affect you?"

"It—" Nora paused and took in a shaky breath, "I . . . I am the reason why Tarik is gone, the reason why our ruler had to be replaced." Her eyes were at the brink of tears when she looked up to see Robin's eyes, eyes that were full of pity. Pity . . . she did not deserve. "I am the reason why . . . Father . . . is missing."

Just before Robin ask Nora why that door to the kitchen opened as Sanji walked in. Noticing the slight tension in the room and the look in Nora's eyes as she looked at him, Sanji knew he should have knocked before coming in . . . even though it is his kitchen, a lady's privacy is more important.

"Sorry ladies." Sanji apologize. "Am I interrupting something?"

Robin looked back at Nora who shook her head before smiling at him. "Everything is fine."

"Ok." Sanji said, knowing not to press any further. "Don't mind me, I'm going to check to see if we have any berries."

"Berries." Nora repeated. "Why?"

"I told Myron I would make him something with berries if he got us some fish." Sanji explain as he found the berries. He winced slightly when he heard the hiss in Nora's voice.

"He is going to do **what**?!"

* * *

"COOL!" Wicca cheered as she flew around the waver as Nami started to get on. "It's like a mini boat."

"Its better than a mini boat." Nami declared as she started to twist the handle letting a low humming sound come from the back of the waver, "It doesn't need a sail or wind to work!"

"AWESOME!" Nami giggled as Wicca fist pumped the air. "Now you can go see Myron!"

"It's not fair." Luffy moaned as he lay on deck, depressed. "Stupid waver, it's too hard to drive!"

"Cheer up captain." Usopp pats Luffy's shoulder in a attempt to cheer him up.

Chopper nods his head. "Yeah! We'll still be able to see it from here!" Chopper turned to Wicca, "Thanks for that Wicca!"

Wicca smiled proudly. She was able to pull back the leaves of the willow tree so that the crew could have a clear view of the ocean.

"So that's the waver you guys got from Skypia, huh?" Franky says as he rubs his chin. "Looks like it could use a few improvements—"

"AH! NAMI-AGH!" Usopp cried as Nami let the waver go over him leaving tire marks in a straight line on his body.

"GOME, USOPP!" Nami yelled after the waver falls into the water and she makes her way toward Wicca who was flying in front of her. She slowed down before stopping a few feet near Myron who was just staring at the water. Nami looked and sees dark shadows moving beneath the water._ Fish._

But why did he go so far out?

Nami stares at Myron, waiting for him to do something but she just stays there, staring at the water, "What's he doing?" Nami asks Wicca, "Isn't he going to dive after them?"

"Dive?" Wicca looks at her curiously before she starts laughing. "Myron can't dive with his wings!"

Nami blinked at her. "He can't"

"Nope!" Wicca looked back at Myron who kept on staring at the water. "No harpy can swim!"

"How come?" Nami asked.

"Cause it's not possible!" Wicca declared. "Our wings would become so heavy with water, we'd drown in a minute!"

Nami just stares at Wicca as she starts laughing again. "Then how does he expect to catch some fish?"

"Just watch." Wicca said as she turned around to face Myron. "Oi! Myron!" she called out to him and he looks at her, "Are you ready?!"

"Un!" He nods his head as gaze turns back to the water. "School of fish at 2:00!"

Wicca looks back at Nami before smiling. "Get ready for the show! It'll be a real _blast_!"

Nami watches as Myron goes a little higher before stopping if front of the school of fish.

"Sonic. . ." Myron sucks in lung full of air and throws his head back before leaning forward and releasing it in a loud _shriek_!

"SCCRREEEEEEECCCHHHHHH!"

Eye's widened in amazement as Nami watched as the sonic sound drives the fish to swim towards the retreat. Myron chased after the fish and continued to use his sonic screech to drive the fish toward the _Thousand Sunny._

Once the fish are in the lagoon Myron uses one more sonic screech to blast them out of the water. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheer as fish rained on deck. (Except Koda. Sleepy head!).

"WOW!" Nami said in awe. "That was amazing! Can any harpy do that?"

Wicca thought for a second before shrugging, "I'm not sure." she flapped her wings before flying after Myron. "Come on! Let's go back so we can eat!"

"Right." Nami said as she started up the waver. Just before she left she glanced at the island and froze. She turned back and looked at the island again. "Huh?" Nami eyes widened as stared at the left side of the island, "Wait . . . That can't be righ—"

"Come on Nami!" Nami broke out of her thoughts as Wicca shouted at her.

"R-right." Nami smiled at Wicca, "Coming!"

She started the waver and went straight toward the ship . . . but she couldn't help look one more time at the island.

_What was that?_

* * *

"You could have told me what you were going to do." Wicca and Nami heard Nora say to Myron who was fiddling with his sweatbands.

"I'm s-sorry Nora-sama. A-are you mad?" Myron asked Nora. He slightly relaxed when he heard her sigh.

"No harm happened so I have no reason to be mad," Nora said. "However you should at least tell me when you are going to do something like this."

Myron nodded. "Yes, Nora-sama."

Nora patted Myron on the head before walking back toward Robin. Myron was going to go toward Wicca but soon Sanji emerged from the kitchen and Myron couldn't help but stop and stare.

"What's that?" Myron asked Sanji who came carrying a tray of food.

"Your dish." Sanji said, "Just like I said."

Myron eyed the round bread with blue stuff coming out of it. "What is it?"

"Blue berry pie." Sanji answered as he passes a slice to Myron. "Go on. Taste it."

Hesitantly, Myron took a bite and his face instantly lit up. "It's amazing!"

Sanji smiles as he watches Myron eat. "Glad you like it."

"Wicca! Come have some!" Myron yelled as he ate another slice.

Satisfied, Sanji walked away just as he heard Wicca yell the word "Awesome!"

"Hey Wicca?" Wicca's cheeks are covered in crumbs when she looks back at Nami. "Can you draw me a map of your Island?"

Something flashes in Wicca's eyes as she briefly looks back at Nora who met her gaze with a fierce look in her eyes before turning back to continue to talk to Robin. Wicca looked back at Nami and innocently smiles at her. "Ok!"

Nami gave her a piece of paper and pencil. Wicca sat down and started drawing. Wicca draws a weirdly shaped giant oval that reminded Nami of the eggs Sanji would cook them for breakfast. Wicca then drew a big tree near the top of the island and a willow tree near the bottom of the island.

"Here is my village." Wicca draws a circle around the big tree. "We call it Nest Fort. And over here—" She moves to circle the area around the willow trees. "—is where we are. The Siren's Retreat!"

Nami looks over the drawing Wicca made of the Island and frowns slightly. It doesn't add up with what she saw earlier.

Wicca frowns at the strange look on Nami's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nami smiles at her; maybe she didn't finish drawing Island. "Is that it?"

Wicca tilts her head to the side, letting her short green hair sway with her. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that's the entire Island." Nami explains as Wicca's face slowly turns serious.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"You sure you didn't forget anything?"

"I'M SURE!" Wicca yelled causing Nami to flinch. "Look! You asked me to draw my Island, my _home_, and that is my island!" Wicca snapped as she pointed to the map. Nami froze, surprised by how defensive Wicca got.

"Hey! Wicca! Come back and eat before it's all gone!" Myron yelled and Wicca's light scowl gets replaced with a smile as she remembers the delicious food she was just eating.

"Coming!" Wicca shouted as she ran back to Myron.

Zoro, who saw the whole thing, slowly made his way toward Nami who was now holding the map. "What was that all about?" he asked her as she looked at the map in her hands.

"I'm not sure . . ." Nami looks back at Zoro with certainty in her eyes. "Something doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to see Myron fish I notice there was a strange indent in the Island's landscape." Nami pointed to the left side of the island, "See this right here?" she traced it with her finger.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded as Nami continued.

"Well, the map shouldn't stop here." Nami looked back at Zoro's confused expression. "There should be a valley here and possibly a small mountain and then the island should continue—"

"But it stops right there." Zoro finished.

Nami looks at the map one last time before rolling it up. "Yeah."

"Maybe she made a mistake?" Zoro guessed but frowned when Nami shook her head.

"No." she glanced back at Wicca before looking back at Zoro. "I asked her but she told me this was the map of her island. It doesn't make sense unless . . ."

"Unless?" Zoro watches as Nami glanced back at Wicca.

"Unless . . . she was lying to me."

"Why would she lie about that?"

"I don't know . . ." Nami gaze went from Wicca to Nora who was laughing from something Robin said. "But something tells me she may not be the only one who's hiding something."

Zoro glanced at Nora before looking to the island. _What's there to hide on this Island?_

Neither of the two notices that they were being watched by haunting yellow eyes the hid behind dark brown hair.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**Please Review! I would love to know if I have some readers out there! Ack! *gets hit by a flying tomato***

**Wicca: ...I think they're still mad at you.**


	5. Inner torment Adventure here I come!

**So... yeah. Its been a year.**

**I'm a terrible person. Just terrible. A whole year without updating.**

**Well, I'm back and I'm here to say I'm not giving up on this story! I still remember where I was going with this so with that I present to you the next chapter of Crossfire!**

**I do not own One piece**

* * *

**Chapter Five** Inner torment. Adventure here I come!

After the eventful morning of raining fish Nora informed the crew she needed to leave.

"Ah~ my angelic beauty, I'm not sure I can survive the day without you~!" Sanji swooned.

Nora smiled at Sanji's antics. "Do not worry. I will return later." She turned to Wicca and Myron, who were laying on the ground after eating too many slices of pie, and to Koda, who was still sleeping against the railing. "Come along children."

"Aw!" Wicca whined as she sat up. "Do we have to go?"

"Yeah! Do they have to?" Luffy asked. He was also lying next to Wicca and Myron. They shared their pie with him (much to Sanji's displeasure) and he laid down next to them after eating his full.

Nora shook her head, "If I let you stay here I believe you will do something foolish that will get them discovered."

Wicca shook her head furiously. "No we won't! We'll just stay on the ship. We won't do anything dangerous!"

Nora opened her mouth to refuse—

"Let them stay."

—Only to get interrupted by Koda who was looking at the scene with bored eyes. When he got Nora's attention he continued. "I'll watch over them, I am a watcher after all."

Nora stared at Koda, unsure as what to do. Can she really leave Wicca and Myron in the care of Koda? Koda is responsible but it's hard to control Wicca, she's a wild card and always does as she pleases. Leaving her here is a rather big risk. But Koda is a watcher and is usually the one that keeps Wicca out of trouble.

"Fine." Nora finally agreed. "As long as you make sure they do not do anything idiotic."

Koda closed his eyes and smirked. "I wouldn't be much of a watcher I let that happen."

"Alright." Nora said. "Remember I will return later." Wicca waved Nora goodbye as she flew off into the island.

"Yosh!" Luffy stood up and grinned. "Now let's go have an adventure!"

"Yeah!" Wicca cheered.

-BAM!-

"OW!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Nami said as she hovered over them with a raised fist.

"But Nami!" Luffy whined as he rubbed the bump on his head. "I wanna go exploring~!"

"Didn't you here what Nora told us?" Nami folded her arms. "We can't leave this place unless we want to be teared to shreds!" Nami then pointed to Wicca. "And you! Didn't Nora tell you to stay on the ship and not get in to trouble?"

"I'm not going to get into trouble! I'm just going to walk around." Wicca said. "Besides it'll be fine if someone older is watching over me." She grinned and pointed to Luffy, "And he's older than me!"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! So let's have an adventure!"

"No way!"

-BAM!-

"Ow! Nami, stop hitting me!"

"Stop acting like a moron and I will!"

Wicca watched as Nami and Luffy fought. Then she turned to Usopp. "What's the big deal about leaving the ship?"

Usopp explained at he leaned against the railing. "Well it's mainly cause either the siren's will attack us or we'll get caught be the other harpies." Usopp raised his hands, "And who knows what they'll do to us!"

"Not to mention we'll be in trouble with Nora." Chopper put in. "And she can get really scary."

"You're telling me buddy." Usopp said. He can still clearly remember the fight on the beach. He did not need to get tossed around again.

"Hmm~" Wicca hummed, a thoughtful expression on her face. "That's true. You guys wouldn't make it very far into the island . . . Unless—"

"No." Koda cut her off.

Wicca pouted. "But Hoot~"

A tic mark appeared on Koda's head. "No. I know what you're are thinking about and it's a bad idea. And stop calling me that!"

Wicca puffed her cheeks and glared at Koda who glared right back at her.

Franky looked between the two glaring kids. "What are they talking about?"

"T-there's a w-way for you t-to leave this part o-of the island w-without getting s-scene." Myron explained.

"There is!?" Chopper and Usopp cried.

Zoro, who was napping under a tree on the lawn, couldn't help but ask: "How?"

Just before Myron could respond Koda's voice stopped him. "Myron." The sharp tone in Koda's voice sent shivers down Myron's spin. "Don't."

"What's wrong Koda?" Robin asked. Koda looked to see her sitting on a lawn chair, a book in her hands. "They're not doing anything wrong, they're just talking." Robin lightly smiled. "Unless there's something you don't want us to know?"

Everyone was silent as Robin and Koda stared at each other. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Koda closed his eyes and sighed "Whatever."

_Scary!_ Wicca and Myron both thought. Someone who's able to out stare Koda is someone you don't want to mess with.

Looking pleased with herself Robin shifted her gaze to Wicca and Myron. "You were saying?"

Wicca smiled at Robin. "Well there is a way for us to get off this part of the island and go to an uninhabited part of the island without getting seen." Wicca placed a finger on her cheek and thought for a second. "Though it might take some time to get there the view is quite nice."

"You're not going." Koda said.

"I know I'm not, I'm just talking about it!" Wicca yelled at him with shark teeth.

Franky scratched his head. "And how would we get there without being spotted?"

"T-through the t-t-tunnels." Myron answered.

"Tunnels?" Nami said. By now she and Luffy stopped fighting. Luffy was standing next to her sporting multiple bumps and bruises.

"Yeah." Wicca turned to lot at her. "You guys seen the siren pools right?" Everyone nodded. "The tunnel are versions of the pools that dried up over time. The pools travel underground and go all over the island."

"So you can use these tunnels to travel anywhere on the island undetected?" Franky said.

"Yup!" Wicca grinned.

"Alright." Luffy grinned. "Then let's use these tunnels to get out and go exploring!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No." Koda said as he sat up. "You guys aren't going anywhere. I said I'll keep you out of trouble and I will."

"Aw, come on Koda!" Wicca cried. "You can still keep an eye on us if you come with—"

"Wicca! No!" Koda snapped.

Wicca froze at the tone of Koda's voice. He sounded beyond mad. "Koda . . ."

"Do you want Nora-sama to get in trouble?" He asked, his hands clenching on his lap. "If you guys get caught and they find out Nora helped you she'll be the one in trouble." Koda expression darkened. "Do you want her to get in more trouble than she's already in?!"

Wicca looked at her friend with worried eyes. Of course, how can she forget how much pain Nora's in, how much pain everyone's in. Wicca stared dejectedly at her lap. "I'm. . . I'm sorry. You're right, we shouldn't go. It's a bad idea."

"Wicca." Nami stared at her, concerned.

Wicca looked up and smiled weakly. "We can still have fun on the ship right? I've never really been on a ship before, it looks really cool." She turned to Luffy. "Maybe you can show me around? I heard you guys have an aquarium."

Luffy, whose mind was already drifting away from the conversation, grinned. "Sure!"

Wicca stood up. "C'mon Myron." Myron stuttered an 'okay' and trailed after her. Everyone watched as they disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Nora."

Nora turned her head to the side. Laying down on the ground next to her was a guy in his early twenties. Light brown hair framed his face, a red feather woven in the small braid on the side of his hair. His chest was bare and had strange tribal marks and he wore dark red tribal pants. He smiled at her but his eyes looked so heavy. "How long are you going to keep doing this?"

She looked away, no longer able to look into his eyes. Eyes she's seen for so long. "I do not know what you speak of."

The boy sat up, leaning against his arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

Nora huffed, not wanting to hear what was to come next. "Shane—"

"Why haven't you told Robin about what's happened?" Shane said. "She could help you—"

"I do not need any help!" Nora instantly sat up, her eyes lit with annoyance. "Why do you keep insisting on getting her involved?"

"Why do you keep insisting on fighting this battle on your own?!"

"I am not—"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Shane yelled.

"I am not lying!" Nora shouted back. Her expression soon saddened. "Everything that has happened happen because of me, because of a foolish mistake I have make." Her hands clenched at her side, her sharp nails biting into the palm of her hand. "I deserve everything I am getting."

Shane took in Nora's look, how her eyes looked sad to the brink of tears. Her shoulders seemed to be caring the weight of the world. '_She doesn't deserve this.' _Shane thought. He could still see the girl he met eight years ago.

_"Hello. I am Nora. I am the harpy assigned to watch over you while you stay here."_ He still remember the smile she gave him that day. _"I hope we can all be friends!"_

'_She doesn't have a bad heart.'_

_"You should never judge people by their appearance." She told him. "I learn that lesson long ago."_

_'She's not the one to blame for this.'_

_"I think the people of this island should stand together as one." _Her smile was so innocent, so sweet._ "Do you not think so?"_

_'That day." _Shane thought_. "What happened that day was wrong but it wasn't her fault . . ."_

Shane eyes soften when he saw Nora. She was hugging herself, her arms covered in red/black feather . . . but the way she looked at the sky, she looked so happy. Like she could imagine herself flying away, off this island and away from all her troubles . . . but she would never do that. She would never abandon her people, doesn't matter if they turn their back on her she'll always stay to protect them.

That's just the type of person she is.

Shane turned and saw in the distance the great ravine that once brought the people of the island together in celebration. But now it just divides everyone, keeping one side away from the other. It's no longer a symbol of unity but of war, a constant reminder of what happened that day.

_'If only she can see that.'_

* * *

"There something going on here." Nami folded her arms. "Something our friends here aren't telling us."

Luffy has been showing Wicca and Myron around the ship for the past hour, though it's obvious he's starting to grow bored. Meanwhile the rest of the crew—minus Sanji who went to start dinner—were still thinking about what happened between Wicca and Koda. After thinking for an hour the crew came up with something. The harpies were lying to them. Hiding something from them, something big. But what?

"Yeah." Usopp agreed. "They are definitely hiding something. I should know, you can't lie to a liar."

Chopper looked up at Usopp. "But what are they hiding?"

"And how do we find out?" Franky asked.

"Wait a minute." Nami muttered. She turned to Robin. "You've been on this island before right?"

Robin nodded. "That's right."

"Then do you know what's going on?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe." she continued before Nami could interrupt her. "But even if I do know something I also know it's not my place to tell."

Nami didn't look pleased with that answer but she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Robin. "Fine. Then we'll just have to figure this out ourselves."

Zoro, who was lifting weights, grunted. "Maybe we shouldn't get involved."

Nami looked at him, eyebrows raised. "And why do you think that?"

"Think about it." Zoro said as he swung his oversize weight. "If they went to all this trouble not to tell us, maybe we shouldn't get involved."

Nami watched as Zoro kept training, "But what if she needs our help?"

"Then she'll ask for it."

"But what if she can't?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying . . ." Nami's tone grew soft as she hugged herself. "I'm saying what if she's like me? What would you do then?"

Zoro stared at Nami. Her eyes were staring at the floor and her body seemed tense. Zoro finally put down his weights. '_So that's what she was getting at.'_

It was also at that moment that Sanji came dancing out of the kitchen hollding a tray of colorful drinks.

"_Mellorine_~ I come bearing delicious drinks!" When Sanji saw Nami his mode changed. "Nami? What's wrong? Hey, what did you bastards do to her?!"

"Nothing." Zoro said as he put a towel around his neck. He managed to dodge when Sanji went to kick his head. "Hey!"

"Like hell you did nothing you barbarian!"

"Oh and this coming from the ero-cook!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Sanji!" Nami grabbed Sanji shirt making stop from kicking Zoro. "Zoro's right, he didn't do anything."

He blinked at her. "Then why . . . ?"

Seeing Sanji's confused expression Zoro decided to explain. "Nami thinks Nora might be in the same predicament she was in when she worked for Arlong."

"Oh." Sanji put the drinks down on a table, his expression grim. "You think she's being forced to do something against her will and's not able to tell anyone about it?"

Chopper blinked, not understanding what they were talking about. He then turned to Usopp. "What are they talking about? Who's Arlong?"

"Um . . ." Usopp looked unsure about whether or not to tell.

"It's okay Usopp." Nami said. "You can tell them."

Usopp nodded solemnly. "Okay. Well, Arlong was this really mean fishman who took over Nami's village and forced her to work for him."

"Oh no!" Chopper cried, looking at Nami. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah." Usopp smiled. "But then Luffy came and he kicked Arlong's ass!"

Sanji lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "If the case is the same with Nora than I think she's in serious trouble."

"That's why we need to figure out what's going on with Nora." Nami said, her head down low.

"But the only way to do that is to get on the island." Zoro noted. "And there's no way that's happening," he glanced at a certain child who was resting against the railing. "not with that Koda kid watching us."

"Plus Wicca's the only one that knows where the tunnels are and the way to get to that part of the island." Usopp pointed out. "And after what Koda said I doubt she'll want to take us there."

Nami lifted her head and grinned. "Leave that to me!"

Zoro watched as Nami walked over to where Wicca was with Luffy. "And what are you going to do?"

Nami's eyes sparkled. "What I do best."

"And that is?"

Nami's smile changed to something sneaky. "Getting what I want." With that she walked off, the rest of the crew stared after her.

Finally, Usopp broke the silence. "Do you think she'll be able to do it?" He looked over at Chopper.

Chopper smiled. "If anyone can do it its Nami!"

Robin closed the book she was reading and stood up. Zoro saw her walk over to where Nami was, "And what are you going to do?"

Robin stopped and smiled at him mysterious. "Plan B." She simply said before she continued walking.

"Robin and Nami working together?" Usopp shivered. "Now there's a scary thought."

Nami watched as Wicca sat on the ground with Myron. Luffy was telling them a story with lots of hand gestures. "Hey Wicca?" Nami called.

Wicca stood up and walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"Maybe we should go on the island."

Wicca looked at her funny, "But Koda said—"

"Koda said we would be too loud and get caught." Nami said. "But with how bored Luffy is right now I doubt it's only a matter of time before his whining gets out of hand." Nami folded her arms and leaned against the railing. "He's probably going to get so bored that he'll just run off on his own into the island."

Wicca's eyes widened in alarm. "He wouldn't do that would he?" she said. "He's not that crazy."

Nami pointed over Wicca's shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

Wicca looked over, her red eyes widening. Luffy was dancing on deck with chop sticks up his nose to the beat of Myron's claps. When did he chop sticks? "What is he doing?"

"He's being Luffy."

Wicca bit her lip. "Still . . . I'm not sure it's a good idea to let you on the island. What if you guys are too loud?"

"We'll be quiet."

"What if he's too loud?"

At this Nami paused. "Um . . ."

"We can control him." Robin came up behind Nami. "Right Nami?"

Wicca looked between Nami and Robin, her eyes full of doubt. "How?"

Nami smirked as Robin raised her arms. In an instant multiple arms sprouted from Luffy's body and wrapped around his body and covered his mouth. Myron laughed as Luffy squirmed against the hands only o end up falling over.

Wicca looked at Robin with wide eyes. "You-You're—"

"A devil fruit eater?" Robin smiled at her while lowering in her arms, removing the extra limbs holding Luffy. "Yes."

Wicca stayed quiet for a minute, unsure what to do. Finally she said: "Okay, even if I did help you Koda won't let us leave the ship remember? How do we deal with him?"

"I already though about that." Robin said. She then looked over her shoulder. "Sanji. Can we have our drinks now please?"

"Of course my lovely ladies!"

The moment Sanji handed them there drinks Robin leaned over his ear and whisper in it. His expression remained neutral the whole time. When she was done she smile. "Can you do that for me?"

Sanji stood there for a second before smiling. Only this smile wasn't one of pure love and affection, no it held something else, something mischievous. "But of course." He grabbed Robin hand and kissed it. "Anything for you my beauty."

"Thank you."

Sanji smiled at Wicca before walking back into the kitchen.

Nami looked at Robin, who had her neutral expression on her face. "What was that about?"

Robin glanced at her. "A solution." she said. "To our little dilemma."

Sanji came out of the kitchen several minutes later carrying a new tray of drinks. He walked up to Wicca and handed here a drink. "Here you go my little princess."

Wicca took a sip and beamed. "This is so good!"

Sanji beamed. "I'm glad you like it."

"Sanji." Sanji looked at Nami, "What are you doing?"

"I'm serving our guest drinks." He said. He then looked at Koda. "We wouldn't want to be bad hosts."

Nami furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Sanji go up to Koda. '_What's he doing?'_

"Here." Sanji held out a drink for Koda. Koda looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you might be thirsty." Sanji said.

Koda took the drink and sipped it. Sanji watched him with a smile on his face. "Enjoy the drink." He said before walking away.

"Sanji-kun." Nami said.

He stopped. "Yes Nami-swan?"

"What did Robin tell you?"

Sanji smirked and looked back at Koda. He finished his drink and placed it down next to him. "She asked me if I could give Koda something to help him . . . _relax._"

Nami's eyes widened. She looked back at Koda who sat down on the bench surrounding the mask of the ship. "You drugged him?"

"If you wanna call it that."

"How long till it takes effect?"

At this Sanji grinned at her. He took out a match and lit another cigarette. "Three."

Nami looked perplexed. The rest of the crew turned to Koda and watched as his shoulders sagged as his body began to relax.

"Two." Sanji sucked in the smoke.

He started blinking more slowly.

Sanji then blew out the smoke. "One."

Koda's eyes officially closed. Slight snores could be heard coming from him.

Everyone looked at Koda then to Sanji who had a satisfied smirk on his face and then to Robin who had a tiny smile on her face. No one knew what to say.

"Cool!"

. . . Well, almost no one.

Luffy was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "That was so cool. Sanji, you never told me you could do magic!"

At that everyone sweat dropped. '_Just how dumb is he?'_

"I use to give that to some costumers who were a little to rowdy on the Baratie." Sanji told the rest of the crew as Luffy ran off to Koda. "Given the amount it would either calm them down or knock them out."

"Wait." Usopp said. "If you had that when you worked on the Baratie why do you still have it now?"

Sanji only said one word. "Luffy."

A chorus of 'oh' can be heard as a look of understanding passed over the crew.

"He's still okay right?" Wicca asked, concern shined in her eyes. "He's just sleeping right?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Sanji came down to her eye level. "He's just gonna rest for a bit. There nothing to be worried about."

Franky looked at Luffy who was poking Koda's cheek, "How long is he going to stay out?" .

Sanji glanced at Koda. "Two hours tops."

Nami nodded. "Okay, we have two hours." she glanced around. "Is everyone ready?"

Usopp scratched his head. "Shouldn't someone stay on the ship? You know, in case someone else comes."

"I'll stay on the ship." Sanji said. "I have to finish cooking dinner."

"Then it's settled. " Zoro put on his shirt. "We leave now."

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped up. "Adventure here we come!" He shouted as he ran off the ship.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami yelled as she raced after him. "We have to let Wicca lead! Luffy!"

"Hey, no fair!" Wicca immediatly sprouted her wings and flew after them. "C'mon Squeak! We can't let them get ahead!"

"Coming Chat!"

One by one everyone got off the ship. Zoro was the lat one. Right before Zoro got off the ship he stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Someone was watching him. But when he turned around no one was on deck except for a sleeping Koda. "That's weird." He muttered before walking off deck.

No one noticed when Koda opened his eyes or how they seemed so large and cold. He grinned and closed his eyes again.

_'Fools.'_

* * *

Deep within a dark cavern a cold and evil voice laughed.

"Foolisssshhhh piratessss." A raspy voice chuckled. "Did no one ever telllllll themmmmm that curiosity killed the cattttttt."

Dozens of beady yellow eyes appeared all around the cavern, pratically filling up the room. Their bodies hidden in the darkness.

"Or in thissssss case," The man who was covered in a dark cloak opened his large yellow eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce into one's very soul and devour it whole.

"The rat."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**Yes! The next chapter is finally here! I feel so proud for continuing this. I really like this fanfic.**

**So, again. Sorry for not updating . . . for like a whole year. I need to get prioritized. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope ya liked it.**


End file.
